Fight for her
by jasmin flower
Summary: It's been years since high school, but when Haruhi and Tamaki get through a horrible divorce, Kyoya is there for her. Unfortunately, things never go as planned in their world. (Cursing, and trauma, my first real attempt at an Action Adventure style story!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's been a little bit, but I have my own original inspiration finally! It is going to be cutesy probably, so don't hate me too much, k?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, feel free to review and everything, and I'm all up for challenges, so if there's something you want to see in my story just let me know and as long as it doesn't work against my storyline, like saying to change who the people will be, I'll find a way!

Anywho, on with the show!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High school Host Club, or any of the things within this fanfic!**

Chapter 1 Goodnight, sweet prince

Haruhi was doing her best not to cry. It took stronger nerves than she thought she had, but it was indeed best for everyone in the end.

"Divorce granted." The judge handed them the papers to sign and Tamaki did so with flourish, but the light didn't quite reach his eyes. Even Haruhi knew this was killing him, but it needed to be done.

She just had to keep telling herself that.

She was now a twenty four year old lawyer, spending every night alone. Her husband, until today, had spent only three nights of the last 365 with her. She was tired of being alone. She was tired of being left behind and unhappy.

And she was also quite tired of 'Isabelle'.

She signed the paper, now more angry than sad at the situation. Tamaki's new secretary had been with him nearly ever night she wasn't, and on more than one occasion Haruhi had found things, underwear in his pocket, the light up display on his cell saying 'ILY baby' and finally he admitted he had been sleeping with her for most of their marriage.

That night she moved into the Haninozuka estate. She had become a lawyer for the Ootori corporation and was actually moving along quite well in her job. Her mother would have been proud.

Her father, though, would not have been. It had been a horrible struggle for him to live as long as he did, but on his deathbed he asked Haruhi to never hold a facade, and to make sure she was happy, even if it meant a temporary pain, and that's what this was.

She sighed wistfully, thinking of the cancer from the smoking and emphysema from working too long in a bar with smoke. He laughed before he passed away, complaining that she never did give him a grandchild.

She didn't have the heart to tell him her ovaries had been malformed and she rarely produced eggs, therefore if she ever got pregnant it would be a miracle. It took a lot of work to discover, and Haruhi had a feeling that this was part of the reason Tamaki had moved on.

She looked up at the judge as he sighed, standing.

"Good luck to you both." Haruhi turned to walk from the room, not missing Tamaki ask if Isabelle wanted to go to the family registry to have her added. He was getting married on the day of his divorce.

She sighed as she stepped into the sunlight and watched as a limo pulled up to receive her. She may have divorced Tamaki, but the life insurance policies the hosts had taken out on her father had been stashed away just in case. She wasn't going to curb her lifestyle now due to one setback.

She held up her chin as she stepped into the car.

"Handled like an Ootori employee down to the last second." She heard from beside her as she closed the door before the sobbing started. She was surprised to feel arms around her that second, and looked up to see Hani, Mori, the twins and Kyoya all around her, hugging her, except Kyoya, who looked on with a sad smile.

This was a rift the rest of the men couldn't handle, and Tamaki had been removed from their cellphones two days after the affirmation of his betrayal. They gathered and all removed the number together. If he needed them, he could work through their secretaries.

"I hope you don't mind, I know you've been looking for an apartment and I've found a rather decent one. With the situation being what it is, and you are my valued employee, I've taken the liberty of purchasing the apartment for you. I'll also give you an allowance for furniture and bills until you're ready to keep the place."

Hani looked over, surprised for a moment before nodding. Haruhi was an independent soul and didn't like living at someone else's expense.

"Thank you." She looked over at him with red rimmed eyes, her cheeks pink from her tears and he frowned. He didn't like seeing her cry, he could never stomach it.

"We can go shopping for furniture then!" The twins grinned, hugging Haruhi close and she nodded.

"That sounds nice." She leaned against Hikaru and sighed, ridding herself of the urge to cry. They could usually keep it at bay, the group that surrounded her now. Hani had grown taller in the last few years, and actually reached a height of 5 foot 9 inches. He'd been teaching her martial arts and letting her beat her frustrations into a punching bag, which she didn't realize how much she needed til she had started. Now it had become habit, the whole situation taking almost six months. She had learned quite a bit, and had lost that androgynous look she'd had in high school. She was now, definitely and unmistakably, a woman.

They pulled up to a shop the boys had suggested and went in. Haruhi looked over couches and chairs, trying to decide what would look best from the pictures Kyoya had shown her. She decided, chose kitchen utensils and gadgets, had picked towels, but couldn't bring herself to even look at the beds.

Kyoya frowned, knowing he hadn't known everything except what Haruhi and Tamaki told him. Haruhi's rendition of the situation was little more than "Sometimes things don't work out. Sometimes things work better with your secretary." She added the last part with animosity, which caused Kyoya to call Tamaki to find out what had happened when he had told him. "I found someone that was a better match for me. Haruhi means the world to me, but I can't decide who I need to keep."

Kyoya made that decision for him.

"You broke her heart. Did you start sleeping with your secretary? Is that why your wife, one of my best friends, is sitting in a dojo with bloody hands and crying her eyes out? Because you followed your pecker to newer pastures?"

"Isabelle can do one thing that Haruhi can't, and it's one thing I actually need. I love Haruhi, but I can't ignore this."

"Then don't call her back. Don't break her heart any more than you already have. Don't change your mind, and don't call me back either." With that Kyoya hung up and hadn't talked to the blonde since.

That was the day Hani called them all and told them something had happened to her, but he wouldn't say what til they got there.

"They broke up." He exclaimed as Kyoya had walked through the door. Hani looked lost, like the fabric of reality was unraveling before his eyes. He never would have thought, every time they saw the couple they were happy and smiling. No one had ever expected things like this.

Kyoya frowned as he walked into the dojo to find her, blood freely flowing from her battered knuckles, red tinting the bag that hung beside her. She cried for a year's worth of lonely nights, two years of not being touched in a way she'd needed from her husband. For all the worry and fear she'd held in her heart every time she saw him smile when talking to the busty redhead.

She'd barely spoken, save those two sentences, and Kyoya, thinking maybe she was just over reacting, or misunderstanding, called to confirm.

He honestly wasn't expecting those words from Tamaki's mouth.

He didn't expect to be standing behind the woman as she stared heartbroken at the beds before her.

"If you don't choose, I will." He stated flatly, but enough to make her nod and move forward.

She finally chose one, and Kyoya had to smirk. It was the same set he had.

Kyoya set the delivery and sighed as he patted her on the back. "Let's go get a bite to eat, ne?"

"Yeah!" Kaoru grinned. His brother finished the thought. "We can go to Hani's new restaurant!"

"You bought a restaurant?!" Haruhi turned to the man beside her as he nodded.

"I know you've been out of the loop, but he's been ranting about it for a while." Hikaru frowned.

"You have been too cooped up in that mansion, and haven't gotten to spend enough time out. The only one you ever see is that one." Kaoru pointed with a distasteful look towards Kyoya, who frowned.

She hadn't been talking to the other hosts either? He'd gotten the occasional call from her, but it was almost always business related. They'd barely spoken.

As they piled back into the car the twins twirled around her and hugged her. "We missed you, little sister."

"I missed you too." She smiled honestly for the first time that day and Kyoya frowned.

She'd alienated herself. He didn't like that one bit. He figured she'd just hung out with the twins now, since they'd all been so close in high school, but once he thought about it he realized she'd gone to Hani's house. Maybe they had remained in touch.

But Hani and Kyoya had talked about a year ago and he remembered the past-loli stating he'd missed her.

He looked out the window to avoid looking at her with the guilt he'd felt right then.

They should have called her too. Not just her calling them. They needed to establish those lines, so she could talk and vent, and have fun. If she had only been around Tamaki and her coworkers, what kind of life was that?

He sighed as they pulled up to the restaurant. He sent a massive email to the office, excluding Haruhi, and told them not to mention it to her. He asked their opinion of the girl.

He'd check it before bed. Haruhi was surprised it wasn't a cake shop. They did indeed have them, but it was an actual restaurant.

They placed their orders and chatted, catching up on what's happened since high school, talking about future endeavors, and in general just having fun.

Until dessert came, it had been a great time, til they heard someone talking quite loudly from the next room.

Tamaki's voice rang out through the building. "Everyone, let's toast! I just got married!" He cheered and Haruhi glared at the ice cream sundae before her, appetite lost.

She stood and walked towards the door, surprised when the hands of the twins encircled her.

"Go finish your dessert, I'll just wait outside. I need a minute alone." She mumbled and walked away, leaving the dejected twins behind her, but at the same time they understood.

He'd just gotten married? Three hours ago they picked Haruhi up from the divorce! He'd had another woman he'd proposed to in the six months since she'd left? On the way back they heard him talking.

He had a beautiful baby girl, and she was four months old. Hikaru was ready to attack when Kaoru frowned, taking his shoulder. He shook his head and lead his brother to the table.

"She said she wants to be alone, and guess what? Tono-baka apparently has a four month old baby girl." Hikaru spat upon returning to the table.

Kyoya stood and walked out, handing his laptop to the driver of the car Haruhi was leaning against, looking at the sky. He wasn't sure she even realized he was there.

This was enough.

He walked back into the building and heard the talk, his girl just started rolling over, and was smiling all the time. He looked at the wedding band on the hand of the boy that faced away from him. Tamaki informed the people at the table he just discovered last week their second little one was on the way. Kyoya wanted so desperately to strangle him, to see the light leave his eyes.

He deserved to suffer.

Kyoya returned to the table, his hands shaking at his sides and the twins scooted away from him.

They'd never seen Kyoya this angry.

"I can't bring myself to hit him. He has a baby, he has the family he wanted, another baby on the way, and she's left with nothing but memories." He gritted his teeth, letting out his stress by smashing the table before him.

Tamaki rounded the wall and grinned. "You shouldn't be so disruptive in public!" He chirped before realizing who was at the table. His eyes widened, seeing five sets of furious eyes on him and six plates at the table.

Kyoya stood and grabbed the collar of the boy before him and yanked his arm back to deliver a blow at the face before him, but Mori grabbed his elbow, and Hani jumped between them to yank them apart.

Hani was in shock that it was such a struggle, Kyoya had been working out.

The twins jumped in and pulled Kyoya back, rage seething from him, almost visible in the room around them.

"Kyoya, what a surprise!" Tamaki stepped back, swallowing hard and trying to figure out what he'd done to encounter this side of the man before him. He was racking his brain for a way to diffuse the situation.

"You have a four month old baby girl, you and Haruhi have only been apart for six months. You said you'd cheated on her, but for how long?" His eyes showed this was NOT a rhetorical question. He wanted answers.

"About two years til today. The divorce was finalized, I'm married, I'm not cheating anymore."

"Til you get bored with this one too." He gritted his teeth again and lunged, almost breaking past Hani.

Tamaki realized there was nothing he could do to calm down the man before him and frowned.

"Waitress, I'm not the fondest of the company here. Please bring my bill." He turned, ever the elegant one and walked away.

Hani looked up at Kyoya and frowned. "Kyoya, calm down. We'll help her. We'll get her through this." His tone wasn't the childish tone he still used, but deeper and calmer. It was the persona he used in his classes, when he was ready for a fight, and right now Kyoya was nearly ready to give him one to get to the french bastard he was protecting.

"Let's go." Hani said when he felt he could release the Ootori and sighed, looking at the door. He would have to go past the next room to get him out, and right now, that didn't seem like the best of ideas. He looked towards the back door and looked up at the waitress as she ran over.

"I need you to clear the way to the back door, get the cooks to let us through." He stated with a deadly tone as he grabbed Kyoya by the shoulder and lead him through the restaurant, the waitress occasionally informing someone to clear them through. It was a longer walk to get to the car, but once they were there they were confused.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kaoru asked the driver who shrugged.

"She said she'd walk home after she went back in." He looked up at the men before him and Kyoya nearly stopped breathing.

She'd gone back in? Did she hear Tamaki talking about his daughter?

Could she become suicidal?

She'd separated from everyone, alienated herself from her friends. All she had was her job and her husband, who she probably just found out, more so than she'd previously believed, she'd become the other woman to.

"Call the police. She needs to be found now." He growled as he jumped into the limo, everyone else following behind him. "Drive towards her apartment."

"She doesn't have the key yet." Kaoru stated, sensing something was going on more than a broken heart.

"Drive to the Haninozuka estate! If the police find her before we do, drive to her location, but don't have her apprehended under any circumstances!" He yelled as the car started speeding down the road.

They didn't find her. They returned to the restaurant and headed towards the apartment, but she wasn't there either. They started just driving, looking at the faces around them. None of them were her.

It was nearly two hours later and they had confirmed her cell phone was shut off. Kyoya explained his thoughts to the others and Hani cried. Mori didn't look like he was too far from it, but the twins were in shock.

"I thought she'd kept in touch with you." They looked to Hani, then to Kyoya and they both shook their heads.

"I've only seen her twice since the marriage before she showed up on my doorstep." Hani sniffled.

"She works for one of my branch offices, I have only received business calls from her." Kyoya dug his nails into the palms of his hands. "I thought she'd kept in touch with you til I heard you say earlier you'd missed her."

"We're horrible friends!" Hani cried and Kyoya clenched his eyes, trying to calm the fury he'd felt at himself.

Hani told the driver to take him home. He'd drive around and try to find her as well. The twins quickly agreed more cars, more ground covered.

When they got back to Hani's, they noticed a dark spot on the porch and Kyoya gasped, jumping from the car and running over.

Haruhi was unconscious, leaning against the wall and they lifted her, taking her into the building.

Kyoya took her vitals after they laid her down before trying to wake her.

She woke right up.

"I fell asleep, sorry. I guess I walked too far and wore myself out." She smiled and Kyoya fell to his knees, his hands clasping hers. "Kyoya?"

"Kyoya was afraid you'd become suicidal." Hani whispered and Haruhi looked at him surprised.

"I'm not. I just needed to gather my thoughts. I never would have guessed my husband had a child." She sighed and Kyoya shook his head.

"Please, don't scare me like that again. I know you lost touch with everyone, you separated yourself from everyone, except him, and he did that to you. You just walked off." He cried and Haruhi stared, dumbstruck.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm sorry." She watched, surprised to see so much emotion in the shadow king. "And this time you don't even have to threaten to rape me to prove your point." She half grinned, and Kyoya laughed.

With tears in his eyes, and worry still evident on his face, he looked up at her and sighed, relief finally showing in his eyes.

"You threatened to do what?" Kaoru stared, shocked at what he'd just heard.

"And I thought we were bad." Hikaru crossed his arms and Haruhi laughed.

"He was trying to show me the true difference between the strength of a man versus the strength I had. It was the first visit to the beach in our first year of high school." She grinned and Kyoya reached up, drying his eyes, now feeling insane for his outbursts through the night. He stood and nodded.

"And you saw right through me." He chuckled, looking at her with more emotion than she was used to and all she could do was stare.

"Because it's true, it wouldn't have gotten you any merit." Haruhi mumbled jovially after a moment and Kyoya nodded, for a moment unable to use his voice without certainty it wouldn't crack.

"Everyone, it's late. I'm going to bed. The next room over is free, if you want to crash here." Hani turned and yawned as he walked out of the room.

"We have a meeting in the morning for our new line, so we can't stay tonight. Haruhi, give us a call sometime, alright?" Hikaru smiled sadly, clasping his hand over hers. "Don't stay gone so long this time." Kaoru added and Haruhi lit up like a Christmas tree before nodding.

"I'll crash in my room." Mori stated and patted her on the head, ruffling her hair like he'd used to do in high school, causing the girl to giggle.

Kyoya knew he couldn't stay. He did have to be at work early for a meeting and frowned. He looked down at the girl who now looked at him with curiosity and smiled sadly. "I'll grant you tomorrow off of work with pay, and I'll be by tomorrow to take you out for dinner somewhere a little calmer, alright?" He smiled and Haruhi nodded. "Feel free to invite anyone you want." He didn't realize he was caressing her hand til he missed her touch. He turned and walked away sighing and got to the car. "Let's go home." He croaked out, doing his best to keep from breaking down again.

He knew, somewhere in his heart, the reason he'd lost contact with her was he was jealous. He'd wanted to stand at her side, but she made her decision. It was too painful to see them so happy. He hated himself for that now. If he'd seen her more, would he have seen what she was dealing with in her eyes? Would he have seen her change into this woman he'd discovered in that strong girl he used to know?

His hands stung from clenching his fists again and he looked down surprised at the blood that seeped from the corner. He sighed as he reached over to the first aid kit he kept in the car and hissed as he poured alcohol over the wounds.

The driver looked back and sighed, feeling pity for the man in the back seat. He hadn't been aware Ootori-sama had liked a girl. "Do you want me to dispatch a watcher on her so she doesn't disappear again?" The man asked and Kyoya shook his head, knowing she'd notice and would be furious.

He pulled out his laptop and sighed as he looked at his email. There were nearly one thousand emails from his employees and they almost all said one of two things, he noticed as he scrolled through.

"I don't really know her well."

"She's a good worker."

"I didn't know we had a worker by that name."

He noticed one and had to chuckle. "She's way too informal with some of the companies we work for. I've heard her call Suou-sama and refer to him by first name. I've also heard her refer to you and Morinozuka-sama by first name." Kyoya smiled and nodded.

The woman who sent this needs a raise. She's at least paying attention.

He sighed and closed his laptop, looking out the window. He looked up and saw the moon and smiled to himself. It was a beautiful night. Maybe that was part of the reason she decided to go for a walk. He opened his computer again and started looking for a decent restaurant to have dinner at the next night.

Before he reached his house he had reserved a small restaurant. It was one of the more elite places in town, but it was worth it to just rent out the whole place for a few hours. That way he knew there wouldn't be any problems with... intruders.

He frowned as he looked back to the other side of the car, where she'd been sitting earlier.

Tamaki was now an intruder. He had a whole family with another woman. Haruhi was sitting at Hani's house heartbroken because of Tamaki, but also because of them.

He'd never allow this to happen again. He couldn't handle the guilt.

"Fight for her." He heard from before him and he looked curiously towards the driver, who was looking back with a grin.

"What do you mean?" This caught his attention.

"It's obviously you're in love with Fujioka-sama. Fight for her. I don't know her as well as you, so I don't know if it's flowers or jewelry, but I'm sure you'll find a way." He grinned and Kyoya smiled, regaining a little confidence in this situation.

He was right. Nothing ever came easily for him, and in this situation he'd have to fight his way to the top as well. He'd fight for her.

He frowned as he called the twins.

"Is there any specific places or things you know Haruhi currently likes?" He asked, forgoing a greeting.

"Unfortunately not. We haven't talked since the wedding, so we really don't know anything more than her old likes."

"She just got her apartment, maybe it would be a good idea to see if there's anything else she needs, like a new computer or sheets."

"I wanna buy her sheets!" Kaoru chirped in the background and Hikaru chuckled.

"She got a king sized bed, right?"

Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the giggling over the phone. "She did. It's the same bed I have, so stick with neutral colors."

"Alright! Remember, she likes nature and natural things, I know that hasn't changed. Did you see her wall scrolls?"

"Wall scrolls?" Kyoya tried to remember the walls of her bedroom in the Haninozuka estate.

"It looked like one of them was a Musashi original. It was a haiku and a beautiful scenery image."

"Thank you. I'd actually only partially remembered that."

"Good luck, Sempai." Hikaru's grin was so bright it could be heard through the phone and Kyoya groaned.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You totally broke down at her bedside. Yeah, it's obvious."

"I'm jealous!" Kaoru grumbled in the back ground and Hikaru stifled a laugh.

"You break her heart, I'll steal her from you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kyoya smiled as he hung up the phone.

He wanted to make sure she was happy, even if it killed him.

And he'd start doing everything in his power to make sure she was never unhappy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Getting comfortable again

Haruhi and Hani had a full out sparring session after his morning classes, Mori watched on to make sure nothing too bad happened. He was surprised at how adept the girl had become in the last six months and watched as she fluidly spun, kicking the older man's legs from beneath him. She jumped forwards and held him down, tickling Hani to the point of immobility, of which Mori could only watched, stunned.

Was this how all their sparring sessions ended? He was more proud of her than he'd believed, ending a fight like this.

Hani finally begged for forgiveness and Haruhi sat back chuckling at the older man who sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I taught you like fifty ways to end a fight quickly and you start tickling..." He watched as Haruhi grinned, looking up and nodding at him. She was proud of herself and Hani smiled. He almost never really saw her, except at her sparring sessions, but he decided to end that today.

"What are you doing after class?" He sat up, leaning back on an extended arm, one leg arched before him.

"I don't really know. Usually I'd head to work, but Kyoya gave me the day off, but I'm meeting him for dinner. Would you like to come?" She looked between Hani and Mori, and Hani sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow. Tonight, you need to spend time with Kyoya. He was really scared, and I think spending some time alone with you would be good for him. Maybe for you too." He grinned, watching the myriad of emotions that showed on her face. She was never good at hiding them, part of the reason she was never a good liar.

"Was he really that worried? I woke up to him falling and crying, but he seemed fine beyond that."

"And this is Kyoya. Have you ever seem him really upset at all? Even when we had to quit the host club, when he graduated, he never showed much emotion. He cried his eyes out last night. He really cares about you and he was really scared you'd been put under too much stress." Haruhi stared at her knees while Hani scooted closer. "We were all scared after Kyoya mentioned what he'd noticed, that we all thought you had kept in touch with the twins, but they thought you'd kept in touch with us. You didn't have anyone except for him, did you?" Haruhi kept her head down, but it was only a second til Hani noticed the tears fall to her legs.

"I was so ashamed. I couldn't give Tamaki the one thing he wanted. I found out a year into the marriage the chance of me getting pregnant is close to none. He didn't come home for a month, and after that he was only at the house a couple times a month, but it dwindled down. He only came home three times the last year we were together."

"Haruhi..." Hani watched as she spoke. He watched as Mori patted her back and held his finger to his mouth, telling the other to stay quiet.

"I asked him why he stopped coming home and he told me he had something important he was doing. He told me one day I'd understand, but I don't. I really thought he loved me." Haruhi cried and Mori reached down, enveloping the girl in his arms.

"We love you instead, and since there's more of us, we love you more." Hani hugged her and Haruhi giggled, looking up with red rimmed eyes.

"Thank you." She hugged him and Mori watched with careful eyes before hugging her too.

"You're like our little sister." Mori said softly and Haruhi smiled up at him with hope in her eyes. She hugged him and the other could only smile, looking down on her.

"If you don't have anything planned, let's go out and just goof off for the day." Hani looked at Haruhi, who was surprised by these words. "I can get Chika-chan to take over my classes today." He looked at her and it slowly dissolved into puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! We can go hang out for the day, but I honestly don't know what to do."

"Let's go to the beach." Mori offered and Haruhi turned to him and smiled.

"That sounds awesome!" She grinned and Mori flipped open his phone and sent a message to the other hosts. "Beach visit. Wanna go w Haru?"

The twins responded immediately. "Guest leaving 1 after?"

Mori nodded and affirmed it.

Kyoya responded a few minutes later. "Send coords, meet l8r"

He sent the beach they'd go to and looked up at Hani with his thumb up. "They'll meet us there." Hani grinned and looked up at Haruhi. "Go get a shower and clothes, we'll go out for lunch first!" She jumped up with a nod and bowed low to her sensei before leaving the mat.

They watched as Haruhi headed towards the shower with a grin on her face and turned to each other.

"She missed us, didn't she, Takashi?"

"She missed us, Mitsukuni."

Hani turned towards the shower with a grin as he ran over and jumped in, knowing they would have fun for the rest of the day, and that everyone else would be joining them before too long.

He stood by the doorway of the dojo as she came out, leaning against the wall with Mori leaning beside him, looking at the sun beginning its trek across the sky. It was only eight in the morning, and Haruhi was standing, staring at the moon as it lowered itself slowly behind the city before them. She could see the skyline almost completely from here, but she never had a chance to really admire it, because she normally had to be at work in an hour. Today, she just stood there and watched.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Just another few minutes. I never really get to watch this." She said, never peeling her eyes away from the scenery before her, and Hani watched her for a moment before turning his eyes to what she was seeing.

After a few minutes she was ready to go, and Hani called for a car to take them to breakfast.

It wasn't one of the big fancy restaurants, but Haruhi was actually all the happier for it. She sat and looked over the menu as a waitress came out to the table and just stared for a second.

There was a beautiful young woman and two gorgeous men! "Hello!" She gasped as she walked up to the table with hearts in her eyes. "You guys know what you want to drink?"

"I'll take a tea." Haruhi said and the girl wrote it down. She turned to the men and watched as they both ordered water and she took off running to retrieve the drinks. Haruhi watched, already used to the responses of those who saw the men she hung out with.

"She must have recognized us." Hani frowned and Haruhi shook her head.

"No, she didn't. She's trying to impress you." Her eyes turned to the men before her and they looked back, a little confused.

"She's trying to give great service so you guys remember her, or ask for her number." She watched as Hani stared at her, a little shocked. "Congratulations, you've gone from mistaken for a kid to handsome young man!" She grinned at him and Hani looked at her with wide eyes before returning her mirth.

Breakfast went well, they joked and goofed off, chatting away as drinks, then food were slowly cleared away from the table, then in true Hani fashion, they ate dessert. Haruhi laughed at the thought of eating chocolate pie with breakfast, but Hani was thrilled at the thought and nearly danced in his seat as he started into a whole pie.

The waitress by this time was coming by to see if there was anything else they would need and just stared as the girl laughed, one slice before her and the taller of the men shook his head sadly, no pie and the one she figured was the youngest started into a whole pie on his own.

"Don't make yourself sick, k?" She said as he took his third bite or so and the girl across from the men laughed.

"This isn't enough to make him sick." She shook her head and watched as the other nodded and returned his attention to the sweet before him.

By the time he was on the last few bites she came by with the bill and just stared, shocked at the blonde. "I can't believe you ate the whole thing. It's insane." She mumbled with interest and fear crossing her before Haruhi laughed again at the situation.

"Hani, what are you going to do if you ever find out you're diabetic?"

"I'll cry." He looked at her with a frown and Haruhi shook her head giggling while Mori ruffled Hani's hair.

The waitress dropped the bill finally and headed to another table who were being rowdy from a long night of drinking. One of them tried to grab the waitress, to which Hani watched with a frown. He put his fork down in preparation and Haruhi turned to what he was seeing. One of the guys was trying to drag her onto his lap while the other three at the booth cheered him on.

"Please let me go, I have other tables to wait." She grunted, trying to remove his arm from her and Hani had seen enough. He walked over to the table with a frown.

"Please remove your hands from her."

While three of them stared at the man before them with amused or spiteful eyes, one recognized the kid and jumped over the back of the booth and took off running out the door before he could be killed.

"What do you plan on doing about it, little guy?" One of the men on the other side of the table stood while the guy gripped harder onto the woman.

Hani struck quickly, knocking the man to his knees, then to his face as he turned to the other two. The other man with free hands lunged quickly, not thinking clearly in his drunkenness, and Hani sent him to the floor unconscious in a split second. His eyes turned to the last one, who's hands flew into the air, signaling his surrender and releasing the waitress.

She stood and Hani grabbed her arm, taking her back to his table. "Are you alright?" He asked when they were far enough away and the woman nodded, now surprised and curious about the man before her.

"I am. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I could have done that." Haruhi mumbled, a little let down at not being able to help and Mori reached out, ruffling her hair.

"I wouldn't have let you." Mori mumbled and Haruhi giggled and nodded. She'd forgotten how protective they were about her.

"I teach martial arts." Hani finally answered her question and the girl grinned.

"You look too young to do something like that. Doesn't it take years and years to get to the point of teaching?"

"I'm 26. That's old enough." He said and the waitress stared. He was teaching martial arts at such a young age? She thought for a moment, as that seemed familiar.

"Haninozuka-sama!" She exclaimed as realization dawned on her face and Haruhi watched.

"Bingo."

"I'm sorry! I was so informal! I'm sorry!" She nearly cried and Hani shook his head.

"I didn't come to a restaurant like this for formal. It's fine." He patted her back before she could fall into a dogeza before him and she sighed, looking over the young man. There went her chances for a date. She looked over as the one conscious man at the other table tried to drag his friends out and Mori stood to help, calling for a taxi. It took one look to convince the drunk man he didn't want to drive.

They made their way out of the restaurant after the bill was paid and it was nearly ten. The sun was up, warming the world around them and it was nearly hot enough to hit the beach.

They made their way to the estate to get their swimwear and towels, and Hani packed a lunch for them before they headed out.

The beach they'd chosen was one that was easier to reserve, as they didn't want to be surrounded by people who might recognize the group and made their way towards the water. The wait staff set up umbrellas and brought out sunscreen for them. Mori sent in the beach information to the rest of the group, and everyone found the changing rooms and showers to get changed.

Kyoya made it there around noon and changed before Haruhi came out. He wandered out to see her sitting and looking over the water from the safety of an umbrella. She wore a one piece black bathing suit with a little built in skirt and just stared out, watching the waves as they rolled in. She heard someone sit beside her, but didn't realize it wasn't Hani til she turned and noticed the skin tone beside her. She jumped a little til she saw his face and calmed.

"Hello." She smiled and he turned back to her with a cocky half grin.

"Hello." He returned and looked out, seeing the world around them seem to shine. "Beautiful day for an escape." He chuckled and Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle back.

"It is, at that." She sighed and watched the waves. At first Kyoya worried she was depressed, but after a short time he realized she was honestly admiring the beauty of the area.

"With all the time we'd spent on the beach or swimming in our school days, I believe this is the first time I've actually seen you dressed for the beach." He chuckled and Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't really allowed to wear a swim suit." She watched, her gaze shifting around and Kyoya frowned at himself. He'd brought up something he wasn't supposed to.

"Let's go out to the water." He suggested and Haruhi smiled and nodded, surprised when he offered his hand to help her up.

Haruhi walked down to the water's edge and just let her toes get hit by the waves for a moment before stepping out a little farther. She giggled when it was knee deep, the waves tickled the insides of her knees and she stepped farther in quickly to keep from laughing too much.

Kyoya had taken off his glasses and just walked into the water, submerging himself to get used to the temperature quickly, but Haruhi took a few more minutes to get used to the water. She had just bent over and stuck her head in for the first time and when she came up Hani was swimming past her. She couldn't help but be happy he didn't have that water ring he used to carry with him and laughed at the thought. She noticed Kyoya's curiosity and told him her thoughts.

She was surprised to hear him laugh at the memory.

His laughter chimed sweetly over the water and for the first time in three years Haruhi felt her heart warm.

She played in the water, but didn't really swim, she could but she was having more fun just walking around and swirling the water around her with her arms. Finally she took a breath and just floated to the surface. She had worked her way a little distance from the other hosts by this time and just looked up at the sky, watching the clouds that floated by. She just watched for a while, not noticing the twins arrive, or that she'd been floating away, and was surprised after a while to feel a hand on her back and looked over to see Mori looking at her a little scared. She sat up in the water and smiled.

"What's up?"

"You floated away." He said, turning back towards the beach, Haruhi noticed it was quite a distance away. Haruhi was surprised at how quickly she'd gotten away from the beach and they made their way back over.

"It's lunch time!" Hani sang when they got back and she was surprised to see the three baskets brought out. She looked in the first and bit her lip to keep from laughing at the whole huge black forest cake inside.

"It's probably gone bad from the heat." She said and Hani shook his head.

"It was in the refrigerator in the car." He beamed as Haruhi handed the basket to him. She opened the second to find three stacked pies. She stared before looking into the third and finding it full of bottles of wine.

"You're going to die young." She said with a straight face and Hani stared back in shock for a moment before pulling out the cake and digging in face first.

Haruhi pulled out her cellphone from her purse by the umbrella and Kyoya shook his head, closing her phone.

"I already expected this, lunch will be here shortly." He smiled and Haruhi sighed, sliding her phone back.

It was about ten minutes later large trays of sushi and sashimi were brought out and they ate.

They swam a few more hours before the sun was starting to set and Kyoya smiled, holding out his hand. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She smiled and nodded, walking down the beach in comfortable silence for a while. When they had gotten out of sight of the others Kyoya started to talk.

"I'd like to move you to my personal legal team." He said softly and Haruhi turned to him surprised. "Before you say anything, I'd spent a few hours this morning looking over your file. You've shown you're capable of the task, and honestly, I'd like to be able to keep a better eye on you. This whole thing showed me you're likely to just drift off of the radar if we don't pay attention, and honestly, I did promise your father I'd make sure you were taken care of."

"I didn't know you'd seen him." She spoke softly and Kyoya nodded.

"He admitted on his death bed he didn't think things were going to work out with you and Tamaki. I thought he was just being the overprotective father he had always been, but now everything has happened and I realized I never really tried to make sure I kept that promise. For that, I'm sorry." He watched as she looked at him surprised before shaking her head.

"It wasn't your fault, Kyoya."

"It was, because I didn't see you from your wedding til your divorce. I didn't really try, and honestly, I didn't pay much attention."

"After you took over the company you were busy. You have your own life to lead, and asking you to take over for someone else was a little too much. Sounds like something Dad would have said, though." Haruhi half sighed half laughed.

"Either way, when looking over the files, honestly, you were the best suited candidate, and I really do want to keep you closer to me." He reached out, touching the small of her back softly and Haruhi blushed at the contact, nodding.

"Alright, then, if I'm the best candidate." Kyoya smiled broadly and nodded.

"I'll have you pack up and move offices tomorrow. You'll be moved down the hall from me in the main building."

"Top floor?!" She gasped and Kyoya nodded.

"I always keep my lawyers close. I need to make sure I can call them easily. Also, I'll hire a maid to take care of you at the apartment. I want someone to make sure if anything happens, it's found easily, and that you're not overworking yourself." He watched as her eyes widened.

He was really taking care of her.

"The furniture is being moved in as we speak, so if you want you can move in tonight. If you'd rather not, I would understand. Whatever you need, just let me know, alright?"

"Thank you." Her voice was little more than a whisper and Kyoya had hoped he didn't overdo it. He watched her face as she sighed and relaxed, honestly relieved she'd have someone else there, and wouldn't have to live alone. At her father's house, she had her dad there when he wasn't working. She moved into the Suou main manor and was always surrounded by wait staff. She moved into the Haninozuka estate, and after making sure she wasn't there to get Hani's money, she was surrounded by his waitstaff and family. She'd not been alone since middle school and the thought had been terrifying her.

They made their way back to the beach area and invited everyone to dinner, but everyone shook their heads before heading home.

Kyoya informed Hani he'd be sending by his staff to gather Haruhi's belongings so she could move into her new place, and he nodded.

"She already has most of her stuff packed up. It shouldn't take long." He sighed and reached out, giving the girl a hug.

"I probably won't be seeing you so early in the morning anymore." He frowned and Kyoya watched as Haruhi shook her head.

"How about at lunch time or after work?"

"That would be great. You're one of the best students I've ever had!" He hugged her before bouncing into the limo.

Mori ruffled her hair again before climbing in behind Hani, who was now singing. Haruhi had to keep from laughing at the duo as they took off down the walkway.

"Well, we gotta go." Kaoru said, stealing a glance of his watch.

"Hot dates and all." Hikaru said sighing.

"You look so thrilled." Haruhi stated and the twins looked at each other in disgust.

"Mom set us up with twins."

"We can't tell which is which, and we've caught them a couple of times switching names during a conversation."

"Sounds like fun." Haruhi chuckled as they stuck out their tongues, shaking their heads.

"The only reason we're still going out with them is our moms are friends. I am honestly hoping their company falls so we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"What's the name of the company?" Kyoya asked and the twins spoke in unison.

"Threads of passion."

"Ah, don't worry about it for too long then."

"Are you gonna take the company down?" Kaoru asked, suddenly worried and feeling a little guilty.

"No, but I know you won't have to worry about the girls long. Someone else is going to ask for their hands in betrothal soon." Kyoya smiled and the twins stared.

"Why would they choose others over us?"

"We're rich, and sexy."

"You're not official royalty." Kyoya smiled and the twins stared, surprised for a moment.

"Romania?" The unison rung out and Kyoya grinned.

"Romania."

"Alright!" The twins high fived as they jumped into the car.

Haruhi had to keep from laughing as they drove off and Haruhi turned to Kyoya.

"I guess it's only us for dinner." She watched as he smiled softly at her and nodded.

"I think I may prefer it that way." He smiled, watching Haruhi's eyes shine in the impending darkness.

They went to the restaurant and the waitress checked the reservation. He'd reserved the whole restaurant for only the two of them? This must be an important date!

"Please, sit anywhere you'd like!" It was set up like a little cafe and Haruhi looked around, surprised. There was a large fountain at the center of the dining area and she walked over, seeing the koi swim around. She was surprised to see Kyoya choose the table right beside where she'd leaned over and pulled out her chair, pushing it in for her as she chuckled.

"I never thought the day I'd see you being a gentleman towards me." She watched as Kyoya's eyes widened before looking down at the menu, trying to hide a blush. "It's almost like a date." Haruhi said as she lifted the menu, missing the look of surprise and jubilation that crossed the man across from her.

They ate, then had a couple of drinks while talking about their future plans. After a few more, Kyoya was a bit more tipsy than he thought and therefore slightly more courageous and softly held Haruhi's hand, brushing the back with his thumb, watching as her eyes followed the koi in the pond. The candle light in the dining area lit her eyes and to Kyoya, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Haruhi watched the koi swim in the pond, but it was an absent watch, her full attention was on the light pressure on the back of her hand. She knew he'd panicked yesterday, was it too much for her to be hopeful? Was she allowed to think for a moment maybe he loved her, and that she wasn't just forsaken in the subject? Her thoughts were answered when her eyes shifted to his.

He was watching her with such interest, like she was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"You're staring."

"You're beautiful." His breath was soft as he watched the firelight dance in her eyes.

He suddenly sobered up for a moment, just long enough to realize what he'd said and turned away with a blush. Haruhi lifted her hand, giggling at the unexpected attentions given from the shadow king and he turned his eyes to the koi. "My apologies for the forwardness. I didn't mean to say that."

"We've had half a bottle of champagne each, I'd expect it, actually." She watched as his eyes shifted back to her with relief. "Is it too much for me to hope there's a reason you'd say it?"

"Never." He whispered and Haruhi stared back, a little surprised at the admittance. "You know I've had feelings for you since high school. I was worried I wouldn't be allowed to hope." He watched her with a smile and she looked back, surprised.

"Does this mean... we're together?"

"I'd like that." Kyoya nodded and watched emotions played across her face. She settled on a giggle and grasped his hand.

Kyoya paid the bill and drove her to her apartment. He walked her to her door and before he could turn to return to his limo, he was surprised Haruhi kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." She smiled as his eyes danced with hers.

"Thank you for such wonderful company." He bowed low and stepped away, turning back to his car as he heard the soft click of the door.

He climbed into the limo and sighed as the lights clicked on in the house and he turned towards the driver. "Ootori Manor."

They were there in only about ten minutes and Kyoya walked in, took a quick shower before bed. As he laid down he checked his phone to see a text and flipped his phone open.

'How it go?'

He had to smile to himself as he answered. 'We're together. Learn to type.'

'hrt her hrt u'

'I know, and learn to type.'

He fell asleep quickly, feeling giddy. For the first time in a long time, he couldn't wait for work the next day.

Haruhi woke up and panicked, not sure of where she was til she noticed it was the bedroom suite she'd gotten the other day. She looked through the house, noticing her clothing hadn't been dropped off yet and flipped open her phone.

"Mushi mushi?" She heard Kyoya sigh, still waking up from his sleep.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's fine." His voice suddenly seemed awake and Haruhi smiled into the phone. "Everything alright?"

"My clothes weren't delivered, I have nothing to wear to work." She said and Kyoya frowned. He'd have to see what happened.

"I'll bring you something. What size are you?"

"An eight." She said, curious as to what he had planned. "Don't do anything too drastic, alright?"

"This is me, Haruhi. I don't do drastic." Kyoya smiled, already looking through his laptop for stores between his house and hers.

"You still have a key, right?"

"Yeah. I can give you a ride in, too."

"Alright, just let yourself in when you get here."

"I'll see you soon." Kyoya grinned as he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! Lemon ahead! And the story isn't nearly over yet!

Chapter 3 First day of dating the boss

Kyoya picked out a nice suit he thought Haruhi would look good in, as well as matching shoes and undergarments, which he had to fight a blush when his hand touched the cup of the bra. He could remember when she didn't really need one of these...

He looked at the underwear in his hand and had to try and keep from getting a nose bleed, imagining what she'd look like in the lace item. He blanched as he realized he was as bad as Tamaki was in his senior year.

He grabbed a pair of panty hose and a garter belt to match and after getting to the counter he noticed a necklace and bracelet set that looked beautiful with the rest of the outfit. After another look he noticed it had earrings and smiled as he looked up at the young man behind the counter.

He arrived at Haruhi's apartment ten minutes later, only half an hour after her call, having missed breakfast to get there quickly. He walked in and looked around, surprised to smell something amazing as he opened the door, a cool blast of air greeting his skin.

"Haruhi?"

"Hey!" She ran down the stairs wrapped in two towels, one around her hair, one around the rest of her. Kyoya handed her the bag as he tried to pull his eyes away from the towel wrapped around her and she looked at him surprised before giggling for a moment.

"You used to have better composure."

"I've never seen you like this before. I may have not had composure back then either." He felt his throat go dry as a drop of water trailed down her neck, down her cleavage to the towel.

He had to pry his eyes away from her as she took the bag. "Thank you." She watched his cheeks and neck redden and smiled.

"I made breakfast. Knowing you, you haven't eaten. Help yourself." She kissed his cheek softly and started to turn, but stopped and looked back at him, his eyes wide on her, his cheeks flushed, hands shook, he looked like he was fighting against reaching out for her.

"Go eat. I'll be back down shortly."

Haruhi got back to her bedroom before she could breathe again. She wasn't expecting to see that look on his face. His eyes shone in her mind and she could feel herself falling.

She'd been away from Tamaki so long, even though they were married it was like being alone. She'd already grieved over the loss of her husband, then for her marriage, and now she was free.

It really dawned on her she didn't feel the trepidation she was expecting at this situation and grinned before looking into the bag.

She pulled out the suit, the undergarments, the shoes and noticed a small black box at the bottom and pulled it out with confusion. She opened it and saw the jewelry and gasped. It was beautiful! Simple silver chains with fire topaz embedded throughout. She looked at the outfit, especially the garter belt and giggled, thinking of what was going through Kyoya's mind when he bought it.

Two days ago, she would have imagined him just wanting to tear them off, but after this morning, she was curious as to whether he'd just blush and was curious as to exactly how the look in his eyes would shift if they showed lust. She giggled as she got dressed, half tempted to call him up to do the hooks on the bra. She realized quickly the garter belt needed attached as well, and from here, she couldn't do the back straps to attach the hose.

She stilled, cringing. Was she really ready to call him in for this? She held up the skirt, it was mid thigh. She stared a little surprised it was so short, and held it up to herself. The back of the hose would stick out below, but the skirt was tight enough if she put it on she wouldn't be able to get the straps tightened.

She clenched her eyes as she opened the door and slowly made her way down the stairs, only sticking her head out around the walkway.

Kyoya was sitting at the table, eating some of the eggs and ham she'd made for breakfast and she had to steady herself before she called.

"Kyoya, I kind of need your assistance." He looked over with a smile that changed to curiosity as he swallowed the bite in his mouth. He stood and walked over, smiling.

"What can I do to assist?"

"The garter belt, I can't do the straps on the back." Kyoya stilled, staring. Had he just heard that right? "Can you fasten them for me?"

"Uh, of course." He tried to keep breathing as she stepped out from behind the wall, showing him the undergarments she wore and his hands shook at his sides. She turned around and pointed to the straps and Kyoya reached out, carefully taking the first strap in his hand and he fought to get the hose fastened, but his hands were shaking too badly.

"I can't seem to manage." He couldn't keep his voice from shaking with her in the attire before him and she looked back, surprised. It was only a second til she noticed his shaking hands and she had to giggle.

"Nervous?" She asked with more understanding in her voice than the other was expecting. Kyoya watched as she turned around. "There was a reason I was hiding behind the wall. Do you think it's normal for me to be in front of people wearing something like this? This is the closest to naked anyone has seen me in three years." She giggled and Kyoya stilled.

Three years? She'd only been apart from Tamaki for six months. "Three years?" He stared at her, wide eyed and she nodded, looking away shyly. "I hadn't meant to say that."

"It's alright, more anticipation." He smiled softly and Haruhi blushed, finally meeting his eye.

"That's rather forward." She noticed his hands were still shaking and watched as he slid them into his pockets.

"I don't want to pressure you, so let me know if I'm actually being too forward." He smiled and Haruhi shook her head, blushing brighter.

"It's fine." Kyoya's throat caught and he started choking, surprised at the forwardness she was showing.

Was this girl always like that? She never beat around the bush, always blunt, knew what she wanted.

And he was it?

"Haruhi, I think I misunderstood what you just said."

She stepped up to him, resting her arms on his hips and smiled as she leaned forward, kissing him. It was just a gentle press of the lips to each other, but Kyoya lost all sense of self as he wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss. His hand brushed her cheek as she sucked lightly, running her teeth down his lower lip and Kyoya was struck still, passion and pounding heart. Haruhi lowered her head against his chest as Kyoya fought to think straight.

"I think it's the clothes, they've made me feel all... mature." She giggled, feeling the warmth of him through the suit and he sighed, finally regaining some of his head.

"Let me try those straps again."

This time he was able to do them, the kiss pushing him enough that he could steady his hands. He stood and brushed his hand down her side, watching as she gasped at the sensation.

"Uh, maybe we should do dinner again tonight?" He offered and she giggled, nodding before going to finish getting dressed. He watched as she swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs, the double layered fabrics that were each on their own transparent left enough to the imagination and he sat down and stared at the food before him.

It was still good, but it somehow paled in comparison.

The day was interesting. Kyoya took her to her old office, she gathered her belongings and he noticed there were no pictures. He watched and after a few moments he frowned. "The only really personal effect you have is your coffee mug?"

"And my markers." He looked through her desk and was thrilled to see it was immaculate. Nothing out of place, color coordinated. He turned to her as she gathered her pens and markers, a few pencils and her mug. She turned to him with a small box in her arms and a smile. "That's it." She nearly chirped and Kyoya smiled, accompanying her to the limo. The girl in the office next to her stood up and bowed low as they walked through and Haruhi turned to her with a smile.

"Sorry I'm leaving with so little notice. I hope it doesn't get too hard without me here."

"I think we'll be able to manage." The girl nearly sang, obviously happy at the loss and Kyoya frowned.

"Haruhi, you're aware with eight lawyers working in this building, over half of the legal documents we sent through had your signature. We will probably have to hire two or three lawyers to fill your position here." He watched as her eyes turned to him, surprise evident.

"Half, Kyoya?"

"How dare you!" The girl beside them gasped in shock and Haruhi turned, staring at the bewildered girl. "You call the customers so informally! It's not alright to call him by his surname! I'm so sorry, Ootori-sama!" The woman fell into a dogeza and Haruhi couldn't hold her laugh anymore.

The woman looked up in terror, as if she were afraid the corporation president would literally tear Haruhi's head off before her eyes. "It's alright. I know Kyoya, Hani, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru from high school. It's the reason the few times I've had to call Nekozawa I instinctively add Sempai. We're all friends from high school."

"You're a nobody. You plan to tell me you went to the prestigious school they all went to? And what about Suou-sama?"

"Ouran High School Host club. I was there with all of them, except Nekozawa-sempai." Haruhi looked down on the woman, any sign of amusement gone. "They all helped me grow into the person I am today. Don't ever think that because you didn't see me in the newspapers I'm a nobody." She watched as the woman frowned, her hands clenching. Kyoya decided to really piss the girl off. No one had the right to talk to Haruhi like that.

"Come, darling." His hand worked it's way to the small of her back to assist her and Haruhi nodded, following to the limo. "I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before."

"I called Tamaki on my first day and she was standing over me, listening to the call. After I got off of the phone she screamed at me for calling him by first name over trivial stuff, then talked to the manager to try and get me fired."

"On your first day?" Kyoya watched as Haruhi nodded. "Every time I call someone from high school she yells at me. Since she's been there longer she blocked me from three promotions. I've tried to tell her everything I just said before, about being friends with you and the first time she smacked me."

"What's her name?"

"Tachibana, I believe."

Kyoya called the office manager and frowned as the phone was answered. "There's a worker in the building, I believe her name is Tachibana. She's in the booth next to where Fujioka-"

"Suou" Haruhi corrected.

"Suou-sama was."

"Ah, yes, I know her."

"She is to be fired immediately. I just learned she was physically violent against Suou-sama. This is unacceptable."

"She was what? I'm sorry, Ootori-sama, I would have fired her immediately if I'd known."

"It's alright, I know her. She tries to handle the world on her own, so I know I can't blame you. And also, you received the transfer papers for Suou-"

"Fujioka" Haruhi giggled as she corrected again.

"Haruhi. You got her papers, right?"

"Yes, but you didn't fire her as well, did you sir? She was a great worker."

"She's being moved to my personal legal team." If there's any papers or such you need the original signer for, she'll be at my office, or with me."

"Alright, sir. I'll let Tachibana know." As the phone hung up, Kyoya smirked. He knew that tone, he was thrilled to be able to fire the woman.

"She wasn't well liked, was she?"

"She's the self declared decorum instructor. She once took tea ceremony lessons, and anything the rest of us tell her is wrong. I never went to Ouran, that would make me important, and I can't be important, as on the first day my name was still Fujioka. She honestly thought I changed my name to make myself more impressive."

"That's not the kind of people we need in the industry." Kyoya frowned, glad to be rid of the woman. "It's the first day of your new position, so don't worry about it anymore. I'll be taking you into meetings and having you meet with me before signing some contracts and such. It's probably less busy than your previous job, but the pay is definitely better." He watched as she nodded, sighing and releasing the stress from the last bit, honestly happy to change subjects.

"At least tell me you have a kourig in the office." She sighed and Kyoya stared, surprised.

"I don't think there is, but I can get one for your office, if you'd like."

"Yes, please. And some earl grey and hazelnut coffee, please." She sighed, but a little light shone in her eyes.

"Sugar or creamer?"

"Yes, please." She watched as Kyoya tapped on his laptop for a moment, getting the things for delivery in an hour.

"We'll have a meeting about an hour after we reach the office. That will give you enough time to get your office put together, and get a few instructions from the man who's position you're taking over."

"You didn't fire him, did you?"

"He served me and my father well. He's a friend of my father from school, and has earned a decent retirement." Kyoya watched as the sudden tension released. He smiled to himself at her softness.

Haruhi was surprised to get a cup of tea made before the man came in to tell her the basics about her job.

Most of what she'd be doing was listening to the words the others said and comparing it to the contracts, informing Kyoya of any of the inconsistencies and breaking it down into laymans terms for him. It would mean she'd be by his side most of the day, and would spend much more time looking over paperwork, but it would be a much easier job. She had her own set of four lawyers to help if she needed it, the rest of the time they'd be managing over her old manager.

She thanked the man as he took a final look around the office and smiled sadly.

"Are you not happy to be retiring?"

"It's not that. Me and Yoshio started out the same way as you and Kyoya. He fought to get the company, and hired me on as his personal lawyer. It's kind of a tradition. Anyway, I've been working in this office about forty five years. There's a lot of memories here, and I forgot about them til right now." He looked around with a smile and sighed, shaking his head. "Fujioka-san, remember the best, don't let the business drag you or him down. Your position is carefully set, it's the reason it's always a friend that gets it. To keep the morale of the president up. Honestly, the business rests on your shoulders, make sure it doesn't fall." He smiled sadly as he turned and walked away.

Haruhi was shocked at the admissions of the older man, but felt so much stronger for being in this position now. She'd be spending lots of time with him, and honestly, she felt like trying to calm him down after a bad business meeting would be hard, but she'd give it her best. She grinned as she lifted her papers and the recorder. She slid it into her pocket and finished her tea as she walked into the next room.

She knocked at the door and someone she wasn't aware of opened the door.

"I'm sorry, is this the room Ootori is in?"

"That's Fujioka-san, my new lawyer." She heard his voice from the other end of the room and walked in, bowing to the three men on the other end of the table. She laid down her clip board and reached into her pocket, hitting the record button, the movement catching Kyoya's eyes. They narrowed before turning to the men before him.

"Haruhi, I know you're new here, so I'll tell you the basics of this meeting. This is the man heading the North East hospital's cancer ward, Takashima Tsukasa."

Haruhi bowed but kept her eyes on the man. Kyoya widened his eyes to get her to show proper respect and she took a deep breath before smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"He's here to buy a few radiographic imagers as well as xylitol supplies and syringes and other general hospital merchandise. The reason this is being done in such a fashion is it would be counted as a donation, but only under strict reasoning, as long as the conditions are held out."

"Is it liquid or powdered xylitol?" Haruhi asked and Kyoya turned to her, surprised.

"Powdered."

"May I please see the contract?"

The paper was handed over and Haruhi looked it over, noticing many problems, inconsistencies as well as the worst one, who was this man?

She noticed the date for delivery was given, as was the date the contract ended. It never mentioned the payment on failure to keep the conditions given, but it did mention the conditions. She realized quickly what was happening, but by this time she had already figured out exactly what was going on, as she'd seen it before in a case during college.

"Excuse me while I take a call." She stood and left the recorder from her pocket in a small hanging she'd been informed about.

She stepped out and called the police, as well as the front desk before returning to her seat. "Pardon me, it was important." She smiled and Kyoya frowned at her, well beyond shocked at her total lack of professionalism.

She picked up her clip board and wrote as she asked about the lack of payment on the contract, catching the eye of the other lawyer and he reached out, taking the paper. Kyoya let out a breath at the realization she wasn't just blowing him off. She held out her paper so Kyoya could see.

'Make sure he doesn't leave yet.'

"I'm sure it was just an oversight." Kyoya smiled pleasantly, the smile he reserved for the host club's customers all those years back and she smiled.

They'd be getting a drug dealer off the streets tonight.

It was about five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Haruhi stopped the other lawyer from answering, going to retrieve the police herself.

"The man in there is claiming to be North East's cancer ward's president, but I know he's not. With the supplies he's trying to scam from the Ootori corporation I'm fairly sure he's a big time drug dealer, looking for radiographic imagers as well as syringes and powdered xylitol."

"I don't understand." The police officer watched as Haruhi explained.

"My father passed away and I became friends with the North East cancer ward's president and it's not this man. He's looking for intravenous drug supplies like syringes, imagers so he can see if people coming in have drugs, money or weapons. Xylitol, if in powdered form can't really be used for intravenous transmission. It's too likely to be contaminated, but it's good for cocaine filler or a caking substance for crack. The man in this room just may be dangerous. Please proceed with caution. I'll get Kyoya and the other lawyer out before you come in."

Haruhi took a deep breath before heading into the office with a smile.

"Ootori-sama, you and your other lawyer are needed for an important issue with another contract that's just come to light."

"Can't it wait?" Kyoya bit out, enraged at the way she was handling it.

"I'm afraid it can't. It's of the utmost importance. While you handle that, I'll go over the proper things that will need to be reviewed on this contract, k?"

The way she said 'k' reminded him of Hani and he suddenly worried.

"Are you sure you can handle this alone? I know you're new..."

"It's just a little paperwork. Oh, and can you get the secretary to bring me in some tea with honey?" She asked sweetly and Kyoya finally caught the message.

Hani was involved somehow. How would Hani be involved with him needing to leave right now, and take the other lawyer with him? He couldn't quite put the pieces together as himself and the other lawyer left the room to be surrounded by police.

"Ah, so that' what she was warning me about."

"Pardon us, but you two should get to a safe place."

"I'm not leaving this hallway." Kyoya felt his heart pound in it's chest. Was she in danger?

The police came in quietly, guns drawn and surrounded the men before they really knew what was happening.

As was Haruhi's worry, the one in the lead reached across and grabbed her, pressing a gun barrel to her temple. She looked up and noticed Kyoya fight his way into the room, frantic.

"Either give me the equipment now, or your secretary dies now."

"Yeah, I don't like that thought very much." Haruhi said, yanking her head forward before bashing it back into the man's throat. She reached up and pressed her fingers into the nerves of his wrist hard enough he dropped the gun, then she stepped back, yanking him from the ground and he landed on his back, knocking the air out of him.

"Anyone else want to try with a Haninozuka trained woman?"

The other two surrendered the instant they heard the name.

As they pulled the three from the building Kyoya grasped her by the shoulders. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"You're the president of the company, I'm just a new lawyer, and I have a good martial arts background. It was all around better for me to step in." Haruhi sighed as she looked up, seeing worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's alright, just be more careful next time. I have to ask, How did you know?"

"You know my father was a patient at North East? I became friends with the president of the cancer ward, and that wasn't him."

"Ah, and how about the part of him being a drug dealer?"

"Reconstituting Xylitol for intravenous use has too high a chance for contamination. Not to mention, it can only be used for diabetic patients due to the high chance of dehydration due to diarrhea."

"I don't understand." Kyoya frowned. He knew the medical usage for everything she'd just said, but honestly he was wondering how he didn't notice what she did, as well as figuring out how powdered xylitol was a drug substance.

"Xylitol is used to cut certain drugs, like cocaine and used as a caking ingredient in crack. I had to handle a case where this pretty much happened in my college course work."

Kyoya looked at her with shock for a moment before turning to the other lawyer. "Why didn't you notice any of this?" He asked while Haruhi retrieved her recorder.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wasn't aware things like this would even be possible."

"I was skeptical after his introduction, so I had an early warning. Please don't blame him." Haruhi looked up and smiled and Kyoya shook his head.

"This was a tragedy."

"If you're interested in giving the hospital supplies in exchange for free or discounted services to patients, I can set up the meeting for you with the right person." Haruhi offered and Kyoya smiled, nodding.

"I'd like that." It only took five minutes before the meeting was set up and by this time Haruhi had made it back to her office. She set down her cell phone on the charging dock and frowned. She'd seemed strong due to the adrenaline, but now that she was alone and calming down, she couldn't keep her hands from shaking. She had honestly been scared horribly when she felt the gun against her head. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep in the warmth she seemed to be losing quickly and didn't move when she heard the door open.

She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, but after she heard the steady breaths of Kyoya over her shoulder, she didn't fight.

"Are you really alright?"

"That may have been the most terrifying thing I've ever done." She laughed coldly and Kyoya held her tighter. "Remind me to thank Hani."

"I'll do that." Kyoya spoke softly into her ear and Haruhi finally calmed. She turned to him and softly kissed his cheek.

He looked into her eyes with a certain satisfaction, but still worried and somehow just happy things went as well as they did.

"After that, how would you like to go on an extended lunch break? I can imagine you don't want to be in another meeting anytime soon, and I have two hours til the next one."

"That sounds nice." She smiled.

Haruhi took the recorder out of her pocket and laid it in her top drawer and Kyoya looked at it and laughed. "Is that what you guys keep in there?"

"Yeah, so we can go back and listen to things later, as well as having proof of a verbal agreement."

"I always wondered why the lawyers always reached into their pockets before meetings." He laughed and looked down at Haruhi as she laid her work items on the desk. He held out his hand to escort her, and Haruhi smiled softly as she reached out, taking the arm he offered.

Lunch went quickly, and by the end of the day Haruhi was happy to have gone through two more meetings without any guns, and noticing one small mistake made on a contract. They stopped at an Italian restaurant for dinner and toasted to Haruhi doing so well on her first day.

"I feel like you're really spoiling me!" She giggled after her third glass and Kyoya smiled.

"I am. That's how I am, though. It's a side no one really got to see of me in high school, but for those I really care for, I'm bad about spoiling them."

"So this isn't the first time you've pampered someone like this?"

"Well, I sent my sister on an all expense paid trip to Brazil, but that may have been more to pamper me." He laughed and Haruhi giggled in response.

It was three glasses each later and they found themselves back at Haruhi's apartment, both smashed drunk, and honestly neither one was really paying attention to the propriety of the situation. A goodnight kiss lead to a 'you don't have to leave' kiss, lead to Kyoya waving away the limo driver.

Haruhi ran her hand down his tie, pulling it from his jacket and he reached forwards, grasping her hands and pinning them to the wall above her head. His lips crashed against hers and she opened her self, allowing his tongue to dance across hers.

Her head now spun from passion just as much as from her drunken state and she moaned as his hands ran down her arms, across her chest and down her waist, pulling him to her.

He was definitely going to be more interesting than Tamaki, her body could hardly hold him, but this made her wonder if she'd really been missing out all this time.

They somehow made their way up the stairs and Kyoya sat her down, slowly undoing each button on the jacket before working on the shirt below just as slowly. Haruhi watched his face, surprised at the emotions that passed his face. It wasn't just lust, it wasn't just want, but the look of care and awaited joy. He'd really cared about her all this time. She smiled as he slowly slid the shirt from her shoulders, kissing them and straddling her lap, running his fingers across her mostly bare back before working at the bra strap, which was more confusing to him than they imagined. He finally got it and slowly slid the fabric from her, tossing it aside without anymore notice and ran his fingers across her skin. Her chest had grown, and she now had a modest chest, but the way he touched her, it had only happened once before she'd gotten this much attention, and decided to enjoy it.

She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers run across her chest, slowly and carefully grasping and kneading the flesh before reaching back and unzipping the skirt. He laid her down and slowly removed the skirt. Her hand instinctively made it's way to her lip as he ran his hands up the stockings she wore and his breath hitched when he hit the naked flesh of her thighs. "Good god, you're so beautiful." He mumbled as his hands worked their way up her stomach and he kept going til he laid on top of her, smiling and kissing, pressing his tongue to hers, feeling her hands fist into his hair, the passion she showed so easily something he never thought he'd see.

She hadn't even realized til then she must have thought more of him in high school than she realized. The feeling of wanting him wasn't as new to her as she imagined, and the need to see his eyes without the glare of the glass almost orgasmic of its own. She reached up and started pulling the tie away, before undoing the buttons on the jacket and shirt. She pulled the fabric away and felt his skin against hers, an actual first for her. Tamaki had always been too rushed to do things like this.

She ran her hands up his chest and gasped at the feeling of his skin. He was hot! She wondered briefly if this was what was meant as a fevered passion, but the thoughts were quickly wiped away with a flick of his tongue over her breast.

She gasped at the sensation, surprised at the response from such a small bundle of nerves. She felt his lips wrap around her chest and couldn't hold back the moan from the feeling, but it only seemed to spur him on. His other hand made it's way to her other breast, pinching and flipping against the nerve and she gasped, suddenly feeling a moisture she wasn't used to.

Kyoya pulled back to catch his breath, surprised when she took the initiative to unclasp and take down the zipper on his pants with her teeth. His hardness throbbed against her nose, causing a giggle as she finished the zipper.

The scene before him was one Kyoya couldn't handle and he jumped up, pulling off the pants and the boxers he wore.

Dark purple.

Haruhi chuckled for a moment before she was presented with what was beneath and stared surprised.

She was suddenly worried it wouldn't fit. He was definitely better equipped than Tamaki, and they'd only done it about four times.

She swallowed hard and Kyoya again laid atop her, but this time he worked slowly up her body, kissing at her knees, at her inner thighs, and worked his way up til the lace fabric he'd been so intoxicated with earlier was blocking his way. He looked at the stockings and decided he liked them, therefore the panties had to go. He pulled them forwards and the rip was audible. Haruhi got even more excited hearing the fabric go and felt as his lips pressed against a place she didn't really expect them to go to.

His tongue pushed against her and she gasped, her back arching at the feeling. He worked around the bundle of nerves softly with the tip of his tongue and the panted gasps were music to his ears. His finger pressed into her and Haruhi was sure this was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt.

The tongue turned to lips, and with a soft suckling Haruhi's pants gained speed as her hips started to shift against her will. Arms snaked around her legs, holding her still enough that she wouldn't escape and it wasn't too long til her pants became a light yell.

Kyoya ran his hand over his face before kissing softly up the rest of her body. By the time they were face to face both were sure this was the best thing they could ever have hoped for.

Kyoya slowly pressed himself against her and Haruhi's voice wavered in fear and excitement.

He pushed into her softly, which she was happy for. It was more painful than she'd expected, and she knew he was far deeper in her than she'd ever been touched. She was so turned on by everything even when Kyoya noticed the pain on her face and stilled, she turned to him and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Please, don't stop." She pleaded and his face turned from worry to joy as his lips met with hers and he moved again.

After only a minute the pain was gone, and after that there was a feeling she'd never had before. She could feel a throbbing, tightening feeling within her and it felt so amazing she started to wonder if this pleasure would drive her mad.

She could feel his skin against her and knew with every thrust he was ever so slowly gaining speed and she could feel him still growing within her.

It was amazing!

Her mind stopped making any comprehensible thoughts as all her attention was drawn to the sensation Kyoya offered so happily. She reached up and her hands clasped to his skin, the feeling of the friction with the sweat that covered them even more amazing.

It was only a moment later she felt the tightening within her explode, her arms and legs instinctively clenched around him, and the convulsions around his manhood kept trying to keep from going impossible. He pressed one more time before his voice cracked and wavered, her name flowing from his tongue. She heard it before realizing she was calling his name as well.

His head fell to her shoulder, his breathing labored and he slowly pulled his head back, looking into her eyes. He smiled before cupping her cheek and kissing her softly as he withdrew from her, a sudden pain returning to her before the feeling of liquid flowing from her hit.

He noticed the pain etch across her face and frowned. "Was I too rough with you?"

"No, I think it's just because you're... more than I've had before." She blushed with the admission and Kyoya looked down, his eyes widening.

"You're bleeding."

"I probably just tore." She sighed and Kyoya frowned, knowing that this didn't add up.

"Haruhi, when are you supposed to start your period?"

"In about two weeks." She stated, wondering where this was going.

"Your first time, did you bleed at all?"

"Not all girls have hymens." She frowned, feeling like she'd missed out on that one somehow.

"No, I think you still had it." He looked up at her with wide eyes and a sudden blush.

"I hate to ask, but how big was... he?"

Haruhi held up her thumb, pressing her index finger against the first knuckle and Kyoya stared.

"Haruhi, you were still intact."

"You just took my virginity?" She asked, surprised and Kyoya nodded, curious as to how she would respond.

He was surprised to see her smile, her cheeks shining pink. "I guess my body held out for the right one." She smiled and was surprised to feel the words she said weren't just sugary faked words.

She really did feel like that. She really felt that he was the right one. He was the one who always paid attention, who could be cruel and wicked, and laugh and pat you on the head on his last day of school, admitting that the continuous debt was just a way to keep her near. Always dependable, always himself.

"Why didn't I see this sooner?" She asked herself as she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"It doesn't matter, you see it now." He smiled as he returned the caress and softly kissed her.

They ended up wrapped in clean sheets, but somehow asleep on the living room floor when they heard a knock at the door the next morning. Kyoya, still mostly asleep opened the door, not paying any attention. "What?"

"The clothes for Fujioka-sama from the Haninozuka estate." The man set down the bags and ran before Kyoya realized what had just happened.

He turned, realizing that the whole thing last night wasn't just a dream.

He wondered if she'd feel the same way and frowned.

They'd both been rather drunk. Fear set in as he slowly caressed her shoulder, bringing her out of her sleep before he was really ready to wake her. Her eyes met his and for a second she was panicked and confused, before realization set in and she looked up to him shocked.

And then she smiled. "Good morning."

"I was scared you wouldn't talk to me." He breathed out, relieved.

"No, I'm glad things happened that way." She went to stand and her hands covered her abdomen as she stood, slightly bent over.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little sore." She giggled as she breathed in and stood, stretching through the pain, but it quickly dissipated.

"Your clothing is here."

"But now you don't have any, do you?"

"I always keep a spare in the office, so I can change once we get there. I'll just have to wear my clothing from yesterday til then."

"Hey, we both should get in a shower. Care to join me?" She asked and Kyoya groaned. Just from the words alone he worried if he'd be able to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I actually finished the story here before I started posting it, but was unsure of the quality, so I kept it so I could reread each chapter once or twice before putting it up. I am my own best beta. Anyhow, I decided I'm just not feeling like waiting for a day before posting, I'm just no patient enough, so here you go, the second half of the story all at once! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I have a pie. :)**

Chapter 4 Getting serious

It had been six months since the first time between them, and honestly many of the employees knew exactly what was going on. Lunches were often spent in two hours, and the two of them were always together. They were always smiling and the office had been able to see another side of the young president, where he showed up at the office with an honest smile with flowers in hand.

On this specific morning it was a little different. Kyoya came in with a more serious face and a few of the people on his way up either avoided him or asked if he was alright, to which he absently nodded and waved them off.

He got up to his office and looked over the schedule.

Starting in ten minutes they would have meetings straight through two in the afternoon, before a half an hour break, followed by meetings til eight. After that he'd take her out to dinner and... He swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

He looked over at the clock before reaching into the desk drawer to set up the recording equipment he promised he'd install if Haruhi stopped carrying the recorder with her. He'd noticed the lawyers reaching into their pockets years ago, and therefore thought it may be a better idea to keep the room recording instead of reaching into pockets with an audible click.

He sighed as he stood and walked to the hallway and spoke to his secretary, getting an advance delivery order for lunch. Food would be there at one fifty, and he called ahead to Usa-Chan, Hani's newest restaurant, to set in the reservation for a private room.

He swallowed hard as he set the phone back onto the receiver and tried to relax.

He had a tray of muffins and croissants brought in just before everyone got there.

The meetings seemed to go slow, the lunch seemed too fast, and then the rest of the day moved at a pace so that Kyoya was sure the world had slowed around him.

Friday night, and he'd have the weekend to either celebrate, or work through himself.

"Dinner?" He held out his arm to the woman beside him as he left and Haruhi turned to him with a guilty smile.

"Yeah, Uh, actually tonight there's something I need to tell you." She spoke softly and Kyoya noticed the fear in her eyes and had to laugh. What were the chances he looked just as terrified?

They stepped into the limo and Kyoya looked across at her with a smile. "I have something I want to get out later, so, maybe you should tell me what you want now so I know what to say later." He was right to the point, but Haruhi knew he didn't like having his surprises spoiled, so she sighed.

"Sit back. This is going to be a little bit of a shock."

Kyoya sat back, suddenly terrified. Haruhi's hands were shaking and she was terrified. "I had my doctor's appointment yesterday."

"To check your glucose levels, right?"

"Yeah, but the test came back with a hormonal fluctuation."

"Hormonal?" Kyoya's heart nearly stopped in his chest. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. About a month along." Her hands wrapped around her stomach and Kyoya stared.

"I thought you couldn't have kids."

"I only ovulate honestly once every few years, and due to the malformation of my ovaries, the chances of getting pregnant was like one in ten million."

"It didn't seem that hard to me." Kyoya gave a cocky smile and Haruhi looked at him, surprised.

"You're not upset?"

"I figured I'd have to take you to my doctors' office to get you pregnant. I was able to do something that was considered almost impossible. If anything, I'm proud." He smiled and Haruhi noticed the tremor in his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but that kind of pales me this evening." He frowned and Haruhi crossed over, leaning against him.

"What, you weren't planning to propose or something, were you?" She joked, but upon hearing the silence behind her, she pulled his arm around her and moved her head to the side, so his head would fall against her shoulder.

"You were, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I know I'm never going to find anyone else like you, who cares the way you do, who knows me well enough to hit the mark by accident. Most people don't even see me as human, I'm either an angel or a demon, but to you, I'm me, and that means so much to me."

"You know, I wouldn't have turned you down after that, even without the pregnancy thing." She chuckled and leaned back, her eyes feeling heavy and within a minute she was asleep. She didn't realize he was asleep just as quickly, or that the limo driver had to pull over after a wave of nausea and he ended out asleep at the side of the road.

Kyoya woke half an hour later to a police officer shaking his shoulder.

"Ootori-sama, are you alright?" His eyes shifted around the limo and he frowned.

"Haruhi? Where's Haruhi?"

"There wasn't anyone else in the car when we found you a minute ago. Your driver had passed out at the side of the road." The officer leaned back, expecting to have Kyoya follow him out, but watched as the young man instead threw his gaze across the vehicle. He noticed an envelope taped to the window and flipped open his cell phone.

"I need an investigation squad now. There's been a kidnapping."

It was an hour later that the letter was taken, checked for prints or other evidence, and finally Kyoya was called with the message in the letter.

"Ootori,

Leave ten thousand in your car so we don't touch your girlfriend.

Leave eleven million if you want her back.

Leave both if you want both."

Kyoya frowned, looking at the limo through the window. "Leave the money in a briefcase on the back seat. Check the car for microphones and tracers. Compare prints. I want her back now." Kyoya growled into the phone closed it before thinking and making another call.

"Hani, I need use of your whole army."

"On top of your own army? Do you need the whole continent searched in the next hour?"

Kyoya frowned and wondered about the safety of the chemicals on a pregnant woman.

He had forgotten that until now. He swallowed hard, starting to panic and turned to the chief beside him. "Check the chemicals for safety in pregnancy. First trimester."

"Yes, sir." The chief took a sample from the bomb they discovered had been placed between the driver's seat and the back. It had been drilled through both sides so the smoke was pushed through the seats, making it so when they leaned into the fabric, the smoke hit suddenly.

"Yes, I need the continent checked by morning." He panicked into the phone and Hani stilled.

"I was joking."

"I'm not. I need to find her."

"Kyoya, what happened?" Hani's voice was soft and anyone that knew him knew this was how he panicked.

"Haruhi was kidnapped. I got a ransom note, and have ordered the money left, but I... I don't want anything to happen. I need her back." Kyoya spoke into the phone. To those in the room with him they heard a calm and collected voice, but to Hani he knew Kyoya was terrified.

"I'll be right over."

The phone disconnected quickly and Kyoya turned to the rest of the group with narrowed eyes. He had to make sure every bit of evidence was found. They wouldn't just get her back, they'd make sure these men were slowly drained of life in the Ootori family's dungeon and never saw the light of day again.

He watched as the car was disassembled and reassembled, making sure any little shred of evidence was taken to the lab. He walked through to the house, sitting by the door. He knew with what he'd just said Hani would be there soon.

The first knock at the door, though, was the twins. "We heard Haruhi was missing. Do we want to set up missing posters and commercials?"

"No, I don't want her to get harmed." Kyoya sighed, stepping back and allowing the twins in.

"What happened?"

"We were gassed. When I came to, she was gone."

"Driver?" Kaoru asked, frowning.

"Passed out beside the car. He felt nauseous and pulled over and passed out after that."

"And how long til the police found you?"

"Half an hour."

"Arrest the driver." Hikaru watched as Kyoya turned to them, intrigued by their words.

"Why arrest the driver?"

"He didn't throw up, did he? He just abandoned the vehicle and passed out at the side of the road, where oddly enough a limo sat with an open door and the driver passed out in the middle of the city for half an hour and no one noticed?"

Kyoya nodded. That was interesting.

He called the chief of police to call any police that had been through the route earlier and asked if they had seen the car. He was interested to hear three officers had written about the car in their reports and called the officers to have them come in to give a report to him personally.

The first officer that came in arrived just before Hani and Mori and Kyoya asked the twins to fill them in as he took the officer to an office upstairs.

The man was terrified, thinking he'd personally pissed off the Ootori family and Kyoya was scared he was about to piss himself. "I heard you noticed my limo at the side of the road earlier, at this intersection?" He held out a map with a circle and an image of the car and the officer nodded.

"Was the driver inside or outside of the vehicle?"

"He was sitting in the front seat, but he didn't look like he was feeling well."

"Was the back of the car open?"

"No, not when I saw it."

"What time exactly did you see my car?"

"It was..." The man flipped open a notebook and Kyoya smiled, knowing at least the man was serious about his job. "Exactly Twenty forty two."

"What?!" Kyoya stood. That was five minutes before the police woke him. The limo driver's story was just blown to dust and he flipped open his phone, calling the police downstairs.

"Arrest my driver, and confiscate his cell phone! I want every text he's ever gotten!" He nearly yelled into the phone and punched the desk before him. The officer before him frowned.

"What happened?"

"There was a girl in my car who was kidnapped between the time you saw my car and the time I woke up, five minutes later."

"Wait, was she a younger woman in a blue suit and pink tie with a white headband?" Kyoya turned to the man and nodded.

"She was being walked away with. That's actually why I originally stopped, she was unconscious and being walked away with with three other men, I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"Did you happen to ID any of the men with her?"

"I got one, it's on the file at my office. I can get my S.O. To send it to you, probably have it in three minutes."

"Please do that immediately. What's your name?"

"I'm Toyatomi Amaru."

While Amaru called the office, Kyoya called the office as well, and suggested he be given more classes and offered promotions.

After that, he turned to the laptop and checked his email.

The file arrived seconds after and he opened it to see the face. "Is this the man?" He turned the laptop and the officer nodded. "That's him."

Kyoya sent the file to the man downstairs. "Put out an APB on this man. He's one of the kidnappers."

It was only a few minutes til they found out the address he'd used was a fake. They sent out the alert to all of the officers and informed the officers if anyone were to find them before the ransom is picked up, they would be offered the money instead. If the men had any connections to the kidnappers there was a chance they would turn against them to get the ransom on their own.

Kyoya walked downstairs to see Hani and Mori talking with the twins and Hani ran up, panicking.

"Aren't you scared they'll do something to Haruhi with all these police around?"

"If they touch her, I'll kill them all personally." He frowned and turned as he walked to the room with the next two officers.

"You, come with me." He pointed at the first man he saw, who jumped up and bowed low before following, Kyoya already had turned and was a few feet away.

He opened the door to his office and the man sat quietly, his eyes shifted and Kyoya noticed he looked even more terrified than the previous man.

"You noticed my limo at the side of the road tonight. Exactly what did you see when you approached the scene?"

"I drove by around twenty thirty eight."

"What did you see?"

The man swallowed and looked like he was about to throw up and Kyoya passed him a trash can, narrowing his eyes. "The limo was parked at the side of the road, both passenger side doors were open, there was a man passed out next to the car."

"Why didn't you wake anyone up?"

"I tried to wake the driver after recognizing you, but he told me you guys were drunk and passed back out. I made a circuit and wrote that I'd be back by in ten minutes, but by then other officers were there so I kept driving."

"Please stay here." Kyoya stood and walked out of the room. His account was drastically different from the previous version. Not to mention ten minutes later, they had just been discovered and he would have stopped if one police officer was there and he'd been recognized.

This was one of the kidnappers.

He called down to the other officers and had the man arrested. Kyoya had him put into the private prison beneath the mansion and went down to the other man and frowned.

"Come with me."

The man stood and blinked, surprised. He took him to the office as the last officer was being dragged down the hall, screaming about being tortured and Kyoya glared at the man hard enough to shut him up. He walked in and the other officer sat down and looked at an upturned lamp as if he would cry.

"You saw my limo earlier. What exactly did you see?"

"A limo at the side of the road. There was a driver smoking a cigarette and he looked a little off, but he seemed fine."

"Were any of the doors or windows open?"

"The driver had a window open, and I noticed some sort of smoke coming from the car. He told me the back of the car was full of cigar smokers. I'm sorry I didn't check then. If I would have known..."

"What time did you see my car?"

"It was twenty twenty nine." The man said with wide eyes and Kyoya frowned.

"One of the other officers looked in a notepad to have the exact time, you didn't look at anything."

"I have a photographic memory, sir. It's part of the reason I'm often sent to court cases." He smiled, showing off a little and Kyoya frowned.

"Did you happen to see this man around?" He asked, turning his laptop with the file of the one known kidnapper on it.

"I've seen him, but not from that. He was hit by a car this evening and killed." Kyoya's heart stopped.

"Was there a girl with him?"

"No, it was just him and one other man. The other man is unidentified, but still alive. He's unconscious."

"What hospital?" Kyoya stood and the man rattled off the information and Kyoya stood, nodding.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I'd like to have your card so I can call you if I have any further questions."

The man shifted in his pocket for a second before handing the paper over, his hand shaking. "So, I'm not going to be arrested as well?"

"Do you need to be?" Kyoya asked and the man stood and bowed.

"No thank you! I'll be glad to be of any assistance I can offer." He said before quickly running from the room.

Kyoya looked at the paper he'd written the hospital on and took off, running downstairs.

"Hey, Hani, I need to borrow your car. You can come along." As he ran from the room He frowned, and just in case grabbed another briefcase filled with money and held it next to him.

"We need to head to the Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital. One of the kidnappers is there, and I need to see if we can get him to confess." Hani nodded and spoke to the driver as everyone else jumped in.

They were there in about half an hour and Kyoya walked up to the front desk with a sturdy set frown.

"You guys took in two victims from a car accident earlier. One survived, the other was killed."

"Do you have an identification for the man you wish to see?"

"He's labeled as a John Doe, but he came in here with him." Kyoya set his computer on the counter and turned it to the woman who frowned, nodded, and started typing in her systems.

"He's still listed to be in critical condition, so I'm sorry, you can't see him right now."

"Excuse me?" Kyoya frowned at the woman who looked up with a frown.

"You're in a hospital, there are rules you have to abide by." The woman looked down at her computer and started typing.

"I need to see him now. It's of the utmost importance." Kyoya nearly growled at her and the woman turned back to him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm calling security. You need to leave, now." She lifted the phone and Kyoya stood there with his arms crossed til the officers arrived. They walked up and Kyoya turned to them, at which time they all stilled.

"Remove her from the building. She is not to be allowed back in." Kyoya stated and the officers nodded, taking the confused nurse and walking her from the building.

"I'm sorry for your trouble, Ootori-sama." One of the men stated and the woman stilled.

"Ah, that explains it." She mumbled as she walked from the building, more dignified after that.

Kyoya rounded the counter and quickly found the room. He told the officer to bring a few guards to the room and call the police, and to get the man's doctor.

It was ten minutes later the man was handcuffed to the bed, there were guards at the door and the doctor walked in, a little panicked. "Ootori-sama, how can I help you?"

"I need this man awake as soon as possible. What's his current estimated time til consciousness?"

"He has a large contusion at the back of his head, a concussion on his right temple, and both legs are broken. He's not waking up for probably a week."

"Is there a way to wake him up now? A medication to force consciousness?"

"There is, but in his current condition, it'll probably kill him."

"He kidnapped my gir- fiance and she may be locked somewhere without anyone to check on her."

"That's unfortunate. There's a fifty percent chance if I try and wake him up he'd die before regaining consciousness, and due to a broken jaw, even if I woke him he probably wouldn't be able to talk." The doctor frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I can do. I'll have it put on his chart to call you as soon as he wakes up, if he wakes up at all. His chances aren't actually that good."

"Thank you." Kyoya frowned as he turned and walked from the room.

He'd find the location of the accident and check the area for any suspicious cars or sounds. Chances were, she was in a car, in the trunk or something. He had to check now before the sun came up and made it too hot to live. He started to panic as he thought about the whole thing and by the time he reached the front lobby was running.

He grabbed the computer from one of the nurses, who looked about to protest til she saw his face, then she stood and made way for him.

He looked up the file of John Doe in room 1347 and found the location. He'd been hit jaywalking and went to the area.

He looked at the cars and woke the people in the houses around them, finding out which cars belonged to who, and noticed there was only one car that didn't have someone accounting for it.

He called in the police and told them what he'd found and they had an officer there in minutes to break open the car.

Nothing. They found a rope, a gun and an empty bag. They looked for the identity of the car's owner and immediately went to search his house.

Nothing.

Fortunately, this was the other man, who's identity they learned from the car. The other man's car and house were easy enough to look up, and they found his car in the driveway. After a decent search of both, they did find a room with rope, floor anchors and an odd smell of death, which made Kyoya's stomach turn.

She wasn't there.

They heard about that time there was a note found in the first car.

"Cute girl, hope you don't mind if we play with her for a while.

She didn't seem to like the guys she was with, but we're bigger fish in a bigger pond.

We'll send the requests soon enough, so keep your pants on.

Beni-en"

Kyoya stared ahead blank.

He was relieved she wasn't going to die of dehydration locked in a trunk, but who was this Beni-en, and why did he have Haruhi? What was going on? Were these men killed due to their kidnapping? Was she kidnapped from other kidnappers? That would make this a lot harder.

He called the police and was in shock to hear that this man had kidnapped twenty women in the last twenty four hours, all famous or rich women.

Also, the name hadn't been used yet, but they were going to get their undercover officers to try and find information.

Kyoya had no choice but to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Following along

It had been one of the hardest weeks of Kyoya's life. The twins were practically living with him, as they were afraid he'd disappear into the night like some overemotional batman if they disappeared. They brought their own lawyers into Kyoya's meetings to try and keep him calm and keep business as usual, and it was a good thing they did, as Kyoya was tempted halfway through the week to sell the company for whatever would give him a better chance to find the girl.

It was the following Friday night they were able to get a hit. The police called to say they'd found a guy going by the name Beni-en hanging out by the southern area of town. He had a night club under the name 'Firefly Boutique' that was a private club. They were going to try and send in a couple of undercover agents who'd been getting into the local gangs.

Kyoya frowned as he made up his mind and watched as the guys from the last meeting left.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I need you to dress me like a typical gang member, a higher end guy." Hikaru shook his head, already knowing this was a bad idea. "What if they find you?"

"I'm going to negotiate a price. I'll give them my god damned company if they'll give her back before... anything happens to her." Kyoya wrung his hands as he turned to the men. "Please!"

"Come on." Hikaru frowned and called downstairs. They'd get two of their body guards to follow along with him and make sure nothing happened, but if it was just him the chances of him being injured were too high, and if the three of them went, the chances of discovery were too high.

It was nearly three hours later he stepped up to a door with a frown. He wore a white tank top with a red jacket and red buttoned pants. His hair was held down with a white bandana and a blue baseball cap. His sun glasses kept his eyes hidden. He walked up to the door with a sturdy set frown and the man watching the door raised an eyebrow and laughed. "No admittance without an invitation."

"How's this?" Kyoya's hand went to his waist before raising, and at first the man thought he was going for the gun with the handle visible at his belt, but it raised with a large stack of money. The man raised an eyebrow and grabbed the money, thumbed through it and realized the amount.

"Good enough for me."

"And they're with me." He pointed to the body guards and the man nodded, obviously more concerned with the money in his hands than anything else said that night.

Kyoya walked in and looked around, looking for any sign of anyone who looked like they'd be running the place, and after about fifteen minutes of useless wandering started going to the back hallways and doorways. He walked in on three drug deals in about ten minutes and just grinned, excusing himself before laughing. In a few years, these men would all be customers at his hospitals.

He kept going and finally found a small dark hallway where the pounding music of the main house seemed to fade into the walls, and Kyoya noticed only a few of the people from the groups were around.

"I'm looking for Beni-en." He stated as he walked into one of the walkways and the man turned to him with a frown.

"Why do you need him?"

"I have something for him." He pulled a small bag from his back and opened it, showing it was full of cash and the man jumped up with a nod.

"I'll find him for ya!" He yelled as he ran off.

It was only a few minutes later til the man returned with three other men and pointed. "Those three!"

It was only a fraction of a second til he was hit in the arm, and he felt a burning heat against his shoulder that Kyoya realized they were there to kill them. Drawing his gun, he pointed at the man he'd sent out and frowned, yanking the trigger and the man was felled with one shot. He'd live, but he'd be in pain probably for the rest of his life. The gun was cocked and pointed at the last guy on the right, as the bodyguards had each taken out one of the others by then and Kyoya grinned.

"Where's Beni-en? I'll give him the bag, all I want is my girlfriend back." The man shook and took a step back, realizing the kid before him was a crack shot and turned running. The door was slammed and locked behind him and Kyoya sighed, looking around the room he was in. "Are you fucking serious?" He grumbled as he realized the door on the other side was covered in locks and after getting closer he realized there were muffled sounds on the other end. He straightened up and took aim, the men beside him taking a step back before one hit the deck to avoid a ricochet. The door locks fell away one by one and the door took all three of them to drag open, and inside they saw a sheet over someone stuck to the floor. "Haruhi!" He ran forwards and yanked the sheet away, finding another girl tied to an anchor on the floor. Kyoya stilled and stared as the girl looked up at him and cried, fighting still against the ropes. One of the guards cut the ropes and helped pull the gag from the girl who jumped up and threw her arms around the man, begging him to save her from this nightmare.

Kyoya looked at her and stood, his eyes narrowed. "Isabelle?"

"Tamaki sent you! I was so scared!" She kept her arms around the guard and Kyoya frowned. He flipped open his phone and called to the police. "Set up a perimeter and check every car, every person leaving. Check every house and have every single person in this building arrested. One of them is definitely Beni-en."

The phone rang through upstairs and the voice was heard screaming about a gunfight and one survivor. It disconnected quickly and Beni-en grinned, knowing this was going to get more interesting. Beni-en wasn't sure what was going on, but if this place was taken over, There wasn't too much that would be lost. The main reason for all of this was purely amusement, not for the money or the power. It was nothing more than a way to forge through the boredom, and this just got really interesting.

Beni-en closed the phone before walking to the fireplace and tossed in two notebooks and the cell phone before walking downstairs.

It was only about two minutes before the guards at the front door ran in and told everyone to escape out the back, but only seconds after that the sounds of bullets rang through the club and the police came in. Beni-en just stood in the center of the club and waited for the police to come in and start taking everyone away, trying to hide the cocky grin that kept slipping, looking so out of place in the chaos.

Kyoya walked out with the girl, who after she stood on her own he could tell was largely pregnant. It was only a few seconds after they got out of the club the police asked for her account on what had happened, and Tamaki pulled up, jumping and yelling from his limo as he ran over to her grabbing her and hugging her close.

"Isabelle! Are you alright? How's the baby?" He cried and Isabelle hugged him, telling him about how horrible it's been. Kyoya could only stand there with his fists shaking at his sides. He couldn't tolerate this, and Kaoru, who'd shown up with the police, slowly slipped the gun from his side.

"Calm down, she'll be here." Hikaru frowned, patting the young man on the back and he turned to the officers with fire in his eye.

"Make sure this building is completely disassembled! Send everyone here to the Ootori prison! I'll have them taken to your custody after I get my reports!" He yelled at the police chief, who was in shock at the situation. He didn't actually expect for the club to be one used for the kidnapping, and when Isabelle was brought out with Kyoya shaking behind her, he didn't even know what to think.

"Yes, sir. I've already expected that and the guards at your mansion have been expecting the first round of prisoners."

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked and all Kyoya could do was stare at him with a look that said one thing.

Say one more word and you're dead.

"Why are you here? Why are you dressed like that?"

"The question is, if you love her, why weren't you?" Kyoya turned to walk away and felt a hand on his shoulder, yanking him back.

Kyoya responded by sending his fist as fast as he could into the blonde's face, causing him to fall back, a cut on his cheek already bleeding.

"Why haven't you found her yet?!" He yelled at the officers who were standing, trying to wait for the next wave to be brought out by the first responders currently handcuffing everyone in the building.

"She'll be found. Don't worry. Haruhi can take care of herself." Hikaru patted his back, trying to soothe the young man who shook his head.

"Isabelle was locked in a room with a sheet covered in oil over her face! What if there's gasoline or something on her? She's been gone a week! Fumes like that, I'm not sure she could handle it!" Kyoya yelled and Hikaru stilled, confusion settling across his face.

"It's Haruhi. She can handle some fumes."

Kyoya was so furious he didn't notice Tamaki there, or anything else that was happening around him.

"Haruhi's pregnant! She can't handle fumes like that! It could hurt the baby, or cause miscarriage if she's in fumes like that too long!" He yelled and Tamaki stilled, turning slowly.

"Kyoya, Haruhi can't get pregnant. I thought you knew that." His eyes were wide as he watched Kyoya lose all composure.

"She can't, but she did! Haruhi's pregnant, and kidnapped, and I don't know what to do!" He screamed and Hikaru smacked him. Not hard enough to really hurt, but enough to shift focus.

"Sorry, you were losing it." Hikaru lowered his hand and Kyoya nodded, looking away.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Hikaru grinned as Kyoya turned to him with annoyance visible before turning his attention to the building behind them.

Within two hours the building was empty and no one else was found after every walkway had been found. Kyoya, true to his word, had the building disassembled and the parts taken away. Within two days he knew as a fact there was nothing else there. By this time he'd been through the first of the groups to be brought in, and most of them were just kids who were there to dance or looking for a place to score their next fix.

He got the call saying the last of the building had been removed when the first man from the second drop came in.

Kyoya knew there was something about this guy he didn't like the instant he saw him. Most of the kids looked tired or scared, but he seemed excited.

Kyoya looked through the file to find it was clean. "Seika Kankuro. Twenty three years old, no previous record. Why were you in the club?"

"I'm new to town, thought it would be fun." He grinned, draping his arm over the back of the chair and crossing his legs. "I get the worse luck with this kind of stuff!" He laughed and Kyoya watched him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and He watched as Kankuro's eyes slowly looked around the office. "Nice place you got here. Ever wanted to have a party here? No doubt you can afford some kickass speakers, probably have the best DJs at your beck and call!" He laughed and Kyoya frowned, obviously annoyed.

"I'm looking for this girl. She may have been through that club. If you can give me any information that may help, I can make it worth your while." He pushed a picture of Haruhi across the table and the man looked at it for a moment before shrugging.

"I see a lot of girls and honestly, she doesn't really stand out."

"Her personality would make her stand out. She's very loud when upset, and honestly, she'd be furious. She was kidnapped and is pregnant. I need to find her."

"Sorry, man. Can't help you." Kankuro stood and walked over to a large portrait on the wall and grinned.

"Interesting picture. What's this?" The man pointed and Kyoya walked over, seeing a picture of him standing before a city landscape and looked where the man's hand was pointing. In the corner of the image there was a building, another night club and Kyoya shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't really frequent those types of locales very often."

"Maybe you should go. You need to calm down some." The guy laughed as he walked back to the chair and just sat.

Kyoya asked him to be sent to another cell and remain there, as he had a feeling this guy may be the Beni-en he was looking for.

The next guy that came in struck him as odd. He didn't look like the type to be hanging out in a nightclub. He wore a blue yukata with a black and blue haori, had pale skin and long blonde hair. It was smudged, but eyeliner could be seen at the corners of his eyes and Kyoya could only stare. The man looked really feminine.

"Your name is Kano Yuko?"

"Indeed. I need to go home, I'm not intended to spend this long without proper care." He frowned, running his hands over the yukata with distaste.

"Why were you in that club?"

"Isn't it obvious? It was supposed to be fun, but it was just loud music and a group of addicts. That was atrocious, and for it to end like this, that Beni-en is going to suffer." He frowned and Kyoya looked up.

"Have you seen him?"

"Of course I have, Beni-en is an old friend of mine, or they were til I was detained and stuck listening to that horrible music!" He shivered and Kyoya smiled.

"What are the chances you'd be willing to point him out for me? I could set it up behind glass so you aren't seen. He kidnapped my girlfriend, and she's pregnant. Her doctors told her she'd never get pregnant, so if she loses the baby, it's going to kill her."

"Is this her?" Yuko pulled over the picture and he looked at her for a moment.

"I've seen her. She was at the club til about an hour before the police got there."

"Was she alright?" Kyoya jumped up, his eyes wide and hear pounding.

"She was a fighter!" Yuko laughed and looked down at the picture. "They had to send her to a higher security area, as she'd almost escaped. She was able to punch Beni-en in the stomach hard enough to throw up! It was the most fun of the evening!" He laughed and Kyoya sighed. She was alright.

"Due to your knowledge, I do have to keep you detained here, but since it's now due to your information more than anything else, I can have you sent to a... more comfortable area."

"Oh, thank you. Those dungeons, it's dusty and smells funny." Yuko's nose scrunched in distaste.

Kyoya sent him to the maximum security suite he'd had on the basement and ordered new yukata be sent there.

The next person to come in was a woman and Kyoya watched as she walked in with her shoulders back and head held high. The paper said her name was Ri Matsu, but she looked very American. Her short bleach blonde hair was dried to excess and was breaking. Her eyes narrowed coldly and her arms crossed on her pink yukata with purple obi and geta.

"You're a little overdressed for such an occasion like a nightclub."

"Why in the hell shouldn't I be? It's my right to dress however I want, and I'm a fan dancer." She huffed and Kyoya stared. She was a larger girl, her eyes seemed to narrow more every second and Kyoya frowned.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"My contacts irritated yesterday and I had to take them out, but since the officers on duty refused to listen to anything AT ALL," Her yell reverberated on the walls and Kyoya watched the irritated girl continue after a second. "I was forced to toss them, and I'm legally blind. One of your officers thought I was trying to escape when I ran into a wall and I was hit in the kidney with a baton. Train your officers, kid." The woman snarled and Kyoya stared. This woman was livid. "I will have you pay for a new pair, by the way. I wear Gackt contacts, and they're not the cheapest."

"That's fine." Kyoya sat with a frown. He doubted this woman would offer any information, even if she knew what was going on.

"I was wondering if you'd seen this girl at the party. She's been kidnapped. As a fellow woman, I'm sure you feel some pity for her."

"Why in the hell would I feel pity for her? I saved myself from a kidnapping, and when I went to find out what in the hell is going on, I get ARRESTED!" She stood, pointing with a shaking finger at Kyoya.

"You were there to find out why you were targeted? Were you able to find out any information?"

"No, I had heard Beni-en was heading towards the party and out of the main rooms when the cops came in and shut me in." She glared daggers and Kyoya frowned.

"What happened during your attempted kidnapping?"

"I was getting out of my car and two guys asked me if I could tell them how to get to some shrine. I don't know anything about that shit. I told them to fuck off. One of them grabbed my wrist when I turned around and the other sprayed something in my face. I pulled my hand out of the guys' grasp, grabbed the baseball bat out of my car and started swinging. One of them immediately ran, but the other guy took a swing and I'm pretty sure I broke his arm. He screamed and tried to rush me, but the second hit got him in the throat and I killed him. Came back with the cops ten minutes later, but the body was gone."

"You killed him?"

"Isn't the first indignant shit I killed." Matsu seethed and Kyoya swallowed hard.

"You're a very violent woman." Kyoya grumbled and Matsu looked across the table, and even though her eyes weren't entirely focused, she found his eyes.

"I'm an American business owner living in Japan. I had to become violent because of all these idiots who think all Americans are cheeseburger eating explosives experts." She leaned her head back, relaxing a little. "I didn't realize how hard it would be to live here." She spoke quietly and sighed. "I was thinking Japan was all politeness and niceties. I've only been here three years and I've had two kidnap attempts, my main store has been robbed four times and honestly, I'm about ready to just quit. There's plenty of places to have cafe's and honestly just about anywhere else I'm not going to have to deal with all this bullshit."

"So you own a cafe?"

"Yeah, and I need to get back and see how many of my employees have offed themselves. It's a regular occurrence." She mumbled and Kyoya stilled.

"Are you mistreating them?"

"No, they're all high school and uni students. I had one guy, he'd been with me a year and I was sure he was going to be my manager. Two days before I got the papers to give him the power over the shop, which would have let me finally go back to America, he kills himself over a C on a report. Not like he failed the class, the teacher said it took his average grade to a B." She sighed and Kyoya nodded.

"I'll try and get things back in order, but I may have a few questions for you once we get new contacts for you and you have a chance to calm down."

"I can't calm down in that god damned oubliette you stuck me in."

Kyoya stilled. He did indeed have an oubliette, and was shocked at the thought someone had actually been there. That wasn't for prisoner use.

He walked out and spoke to one of the officers and discovered she'd been stuck in the oubliette due to a shortage of prisoner rooms. He frowned and checked to make sure there was another suite ready and the man nodded, worried for his job. "Has she been unusually still today?"

"She rubbed her eyes a lot this morning, but after a few minutes she just stood in the middle of the room and cried. She got back on her bed and wouldn't move. We had to forcibly move her to your office, and she tried to run at one point so we did have to enforce the rules against her, but she seemed fine. Why?"

"She's been blind today. Her contacts went bad and she said she couldn't get anyone to listen to her. This is one thing when you're surrounded by walls, but when you're in an oubliette, she must have been terrified of falling."

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't know about this at all!"

"Please pay more attention, and if anyone else is put into my oubliette, I'll have your head. That's for my own reflection, not for others."

"Yes, sir!" Kyoya walked back and sighed. His oubliette was supposed to be there for him for sound and light deprivation, it was a great place for meditation, and the walls in a traditional room always made him too aware of the area around him. Now he had to go apologize to a prisoner.

He walked in and the girl was standing before the window, but Kyoya noticed instead of looking down her face was to the sky. "Something you found interesting?"

"Sunlight always makes me feel better." She sighed and Kyoya watched as she took a few calming breaths before turning around with a gentle smile he hadn't thought she'd have been capable of.

"I'm going to send you to a better room, and we'll have a doctor in to get your optic prescription, we should have a pair of contacts ready within a couple of hours. Hopefully it shouldn't be long until you're free to go, but if you would like, I can have someone go help with running your shop until you return."

"I'll write a note to the wait staff, it's a twelve hour shop, I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience." She smiled, her voice, Kyoya noticed was drastically different from before. Instead of deep and brash, she sounded light and feminine.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." She bowed lightly when she talked and Kyoya started to wonder if she had multiple personality disorder or something.

"An officer will be here to take you to a room shortly. If you need anything, just ring the buzzer at the door. Also, if you remember anything that may be helpful, please let me know."

"Thank you, Ootori-sama." She bowed again and Kyoya nodded. After the officer came by he ordered a mental evaluation for her.

It was two days later that he'd finished all of the interviews and the only three people he'd ended out keeping were Seika Kankuro, Kano Yuko and Ri Matsu. He got the pictures and went to Yuko's room to try and see if he could point out Beni-en. He held out Kankuro's picture as he got close to the door. He opened the door and walked in, surprised to not see him immediately. When he walked in he found the man leaning against the bed, looking out of a window. "I'm sorry to have to bother you."

"The sooner you start bothering me, the sooner I can go, right?" Yuko held his hand over his mouth and laughed and Kyoya had to smile and nod.

"I have a picture, is this Beni-en?"

"I've never seen him, and I think you're misinformed." Yuko laughed again and Kyoya frowned as he slid the picture back into the folder. His hand slipped and a picture of Matsu slid to the ground, as the words Yuko said slid into his head. Yuko reached down and picked up the picture and laughed again.

"What do you mean, I was misinformed?"

"Beni-en isn't a man, it's a woman. Honestly, when I said I was childhood friends with her, the clothing should have given her away." He held up the image of Matsu for Kyoya to see and his eyes widened.

"This is Beni-en?"

"Indeed." He watched with mirth as Kyoya nodded and ran from the room.

He was down two rooms in seconds and the security officer opened the door to find an empty room. Kyoya walked in and looked around, seeing nothing around him out of place. It looked like she hadn't even slept in the room in two days and he noticed the trays of food left at the door. They'd been pushed through the slot at the bottom of the room and no one came to retrieve them.

"Where is she?"

"She should be here, sir!" They looked around the room and Kyoya screamed as he hit his fist against the wall.

"Where's the room's security cameras?"

It took five minutes to get the right tape and forward it to two days ago, after she'd been brought in. She saw the doctor and he came back a few minutes later with contacts. She put them in without a mirror, a sign she really needed them and waited. When the doctor left she looked up at the camera and waved with a grin as she turned and walked below the camera. They fast forwarded and for two days there was nothing.

"It's a ghost!" One of the officers gasped and Kyoya frowned, walking back to the room and he noticed the camera. He walked below it and looked around, looking for any differences and noticed the wallpaper was a little curled at the edge. He grabbed hold of it and yanked, finding a huge hole in the wall and yelled again, bashing his hands against the wall. He walked through and noticed a light a little down and after walking through, realized it was another cell.

"Who was in this room?"

"That would be Seika Kankuro."

Check the room and the security camera. Give me your gun." He took the gun from the officer, as well as the flashlight and followed through the wall. There was a bit of a maze, but he was able to find a way through and an exit in the basement. He walked out and walked through the garage and frowned, seeing a police car missing. "Hey, did someone check out car 523?"

"Yes, that would be... uhm, the file on the car is missing." The officer searched, surprised at the loss of the file.

"I understand." Kyoya closed his phone and walked back up to his office.

"Please have Kano come to my office." He grumbled and it was only about ten minutes til the young man was in the room.

"Couldn't come by again?"

"She's escaped." Kyoya frowned and Yuko frowned.

"She didn't even take me with her." He huffed as he sat and Kyoya shook his head.

"Do you know where any more of her clubs are?"

"A couple, but none of them are too big. She has a couple cafes, a couple night clubs but nothing much larger than this office." He watched as Kyoya frowned. "You know, she's in it for the amusement. She probably gave you a hint. What did she say?"

"She likes sunlight, she only wears Gackt contacts. She has a coffee shop, but I have one of my staff running the place.

"It's probably my coffee shop. Karuizawa?"

"Yes." Kyoya closed his eyes, trying to think.

"Would her lackey have given me a clue? He was much more... indirect."

"Yeah, anything to get you to know what was happening, but not totally give it away."

"Thank you. As she's escaped, I see no further reason to detain you. I'll release you and take you where you need to go, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know if you see her or think of anything else. Of course, you'll be handsomely rewarded for your information."

"The best information I've already offered. Just remember when you're thinking back, or looking back over your security tapes." He chuckled as Kyoya stood and nodded.

It was ten minutes later that Yuko was gone, and the security tape had been run to his laptop and he watched the interviews in order of happening.

It was only after a couple minutes he noticed Kankuro before the portrait. He pointed at a night club and told him he should go there.

Kyoya ran over to the portrait and grinned as he whipped out his phone.

"I need three cars. One filled with guards, one filled with police, and I need you to retrieve Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi. I need this done in an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Take down!

Kyoya and the team were halfway to the club by the time proper explanation had been given. Hikaru had been asked twice to explain that the one pulling the strings was just some girl. He was starting to worry he'd hit on her in the club, but Kyoya was able to explain to him that she wasn't his type and Hikaru seemed to calm down a bit.

He held out the picture and sighed. "This is the girl we're looking for. Unfortunately, this is the only image we have. The police will call in for reinforcements before we get there, and they'll be keeping an eye on everything as we're trying to find Haruhi and get Matsu out of the building."

"I thought we were looking for Beni-en?" Kaoru watched, confused as Kyoya nodded.

"That's her street name, her real name is Ri Matsu, and she's an American."

"That's so not her name." Hikaru laughed and him and Kaoru high fived.

"Why not?"

"An American? In America they say the surname first, so her name would be Matsuri."

"Matsuri?" Kyoya stared, feeling ridiculous for not noticing that earlier.

"Yeah, she's a party alright." Hani rolled his eyes and Mori sniffed.

"Anyway, we find her and we bring her out. The police will arrest her, we close the club and have everyone removed, then we search the building, every little crack." Kyoya gritted his teeth.

"That's fine." Hani grinned and watched as they pulled up down the street from the club.

It was a good five minutes before all of the exits were covered and the group got out and walked up to the building. The guard at the front was busy fighting with the police, so they just slipped past and walked into the club.

They decided to split up into three groups, the twins, Hani and Mori and Kyoya took the last route himself.

Hani walked in and was immediately covered in girls flirting, and Mori instantly had all of the guys at the bar staring. They blended in like oil and water, but no one was complaining. The guys were all asking Mori about workout tips, as he'd come in wearing a tee-shirt that the sleeves looked about to rip around the muscle in his arms.

Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to the dance floor and were immediately surprised to find a woman in the center of the room jumping and swaying her hips. Her skin was pale, and even though she wasn't thin, she looked like too much fun. "Hey, looks like you're having fun!" Hikaru grinned, flirting and the girl looked down at him, her bright blue eyes shining over her sunglasses. Her hair was shoulder length and black, and had an almost old fashioned curl to it, which didn't match with the black leather shorts and tight tank top and leather jacket she was wearing. The outfit was finished with lots of silver, a black leather hat with studs around the front and a small bill, and knee high leather boots. She had blood red lips and layers of blue eyeshadow, which looked purple when she blinked.

"You look like a handful." She smirked and looked over, seeing Kaoru and she grinned. "Twins? Oh, hell, you two are adorable!" She sang and laughed as the song turned over and he head was filled again with the rhythm of the music. Her hips swayed to the beat and Hikaru laughed.

"What's your name?"

"Ah! I'm Jazz!" She grinned and Hikaru stood beside her, getting as into the music as she was.

Kyoya walked through to the main office and knocked at the door. There was no sound so he opened it and walked in, seeing it empty. She must be somewhere downstairs.

He looked at his watch, realizing it had been fifteen minutes, so he should gather the others and they should start searching hallways.

He walked down to the room and was able to first see Hani and Mori, who were both fairly easy to distract long enough to move.

He finally found Kaoru on the edge of the dance floor, panting for air and looked around. "Where's Hikaru?"

"Dancing. He found some girl and is all over her."

As they made their way, they discovered the situation was a little different than they'd expected. The girl, by now had her jacket off and was making her way to the stage, throwing signs at the DJ, who grinned and nodded as he switched out the music without really making it noticeable.

The girl reached a mic and slid it from the stand, turning to the audience and as she opened her mouth, no one expected to hear something like that from her.

Hikaru just stared, eyes wide. Her singing was almost operatic, but with the power she pushed into some of the parts, it wouldn't be wrong to say it was rock. The music was harder and Hani giggled. "I love this song!"

"What song is this?" Hikaru asked, surprised by this and Hani looked up a little surprised.

"It's Jewelfish, a song for Vocaloid for Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"I didn't understand any of that, but this song is amazing!" Kaoru started dancing, dragging Hikaru back in and Hani nodded.

"It's remixed a lot, but the DJ is really good!"

"Who is that?" Kyoya asked, as something about the girl didn't settle right and Hikaru grinned.

"Said her name is Jazz."

After the first song she looked up at the clock and yelled into the microphone, sounding like some television idol. "Hey, everyone! We're about to close down shop, so I'm gonna slow down the music! Pay your tabs!" She danced from foot to foot and did a spin sign with her hand, the music screeched to a halt literally, the DJ threw in the sound of a car crash as the next song started.

Gackt's Hoshi no Suna.

Kyoya didn't really listen to much music, but the twins did and were glued to the end of their seats when the song started.

"This is such a pretty song!"

"She may be better at it than Gackt!" Kaoru said almost too quietly to hear.

Gackt? Kyoya looked at the girl on stage, who was grinning right at him.

He jumped up and ran at the girl, ripping the mic from her hands and she turned to him laughing.

"You found me, Kyo-kun!" She reached out her finger and lightly tapped his nose.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kyoya grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her in, and she removed her sunglasses, looking him in the eyes before looking down. He was momentarily confused and followed her gaze, seeing him holding the top of her shirt open and he frowned, yanking her closer. "Where's Haruhi?!" He yelled and the girl laughed, shrugging.

"I don't even know anymore! I think she was here at the beginning of the night, she may still be around, she may have been sold to the underground market, I may have sent her to Australia! I don't even know!" She laughed and Kyoya lost his temper, punching her in the side of the face. He was looking for a fast take down, but the girl just shifted her head for a moment before looking back up and grinning.

Kyoya was surprised when he felt liquid on his side and punched her again. This time he went for her chest and knocked the air out of her before yelling for Mori to get her.

Mori had her tied and on her knees in minutes, doing his best to keep from injuring her before the girl looked up at him with a surprised face.

"You may want to ignore me and help your friend. That looks like a pretty nasty cut!" She said and nodded towards Kyoya, who was now very pale and his hands were clenched to his side, blood already pooling under his feet.

Mori immediately released the girl and lifted Kyoya, carrying him out the front door. Jazz ran for the back and was halfway down the hall when she noticed footsteps behind her and turned, seeing some random guy running at her. He was able to catch her and spin her towards him and punch her in the face, sending her flying a few feet back. She landed hard on her back and gasped as the air was really knocked from her. Hani walked up and looked down at the girl before lifting her by the front of her shirt, which she was visibly shaken by.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"I don't know!" She gasped and Hani frowned, bringing his hand up, dragging her to him.

"You better pray she's still here, or I swear to god, I'll try out every torture device I have at my mansion before handing you over to Kyoya." He lifted her and dropped her. She turned to try and escape, and Hani took one more swing, to the base of her skull, immediately knocking her unconscious.

He called in to the cops and they were in the building in minutes, taking out everyone that was still inside. Due to the fact Beni-en was in custody, they didn't detain anyone except those who said they were staff. After the building was empty a few groups made their ways in and started checking out the walkways.

Hani lead a group through the woman's office and he remembered what Kyoya told him about how she'd escaped his cell and looked for a camera, finding it quickly. He walked over and noticed the wallpaper was curled and pulled. The wallpaper there was actually set under a sheet of glass as a door and they walked in, looking around the room. Hani noticed a door at the back and opened it, finding a bunch of girls shackled to the floor. He looked at the officers who went through and used their batons to yank the anchors out of the floor. He looked at each face that passed, and sighed when the last girl walked passed. He didn't find her.

He noticed a sheet on the floor covering someone and walked over, pulling the sheet back.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion, but Hani just smiled.

It wasn't her, but everyone here was alive.

Hikaru and Kaoru found their ways through the basement. Kaoru kept complaining about the terrible lighting and Hikaru just seemed intent on finding anything they could. He heard some sounds from behind a door and thought.

Kaoru made some mention to tanuki, but Hikaru ignored him and yanked, sliding the door open.

In the room there were women everywhere tied to the floor. They were shaken, and with the position they'd been tied into, it was obvious they were going to be sold as sex slaves. Hikaru stepped back and let the cops cut their binds and the girls jumped up, crying and thanking the men who'd saved them. As they made their way past, the twins looked back. Not here.

She wasn't here. Hikaru broke down in tears, seeing the state these girls were in and told the officers to take them back to his residence. He couldn't even process this nightmare.

There were eight girls in the room, and every one of them had been raped over the course of the night in front of each other. Kaoru, understanding the heart ache that his brother showed hugged him close and tried to calm him down.

They weren't so sure they were upset they didn't find her anymore.

Mori took the hallway on the main floor around back, and discovered it was attached to a small house. Once they got through the walkway the officers split from him and started searching the rest of the house, but Mori started looking out of the windows. It was after a few moments he noticed a storm cellar in the back and went over, opening it and noticed a large stairway, heading easily three stories down. He started down the walkway with no real expectations, except spider webs and after a while came to a small landing with a lock. He pulled on the lock to find it stuck tight and frowned, looking around. He was able to find a fire extinguisher and took a breath, just in case, before bashing at the lock.

Fortunately the lock was old and rusted and fell off at the first hit.

He put the extinguisher back before pulling open the heavy metal doors and stepped in, seeing a group of about twenty women sitting around the room looking at him with terror written on their faces.

He was confused before he heard a strangled sob from the back of the room. "Mori!" He looked to find Haruhi struggling to get to her feet and she tripped as she stood, falling into him, but his arms wrapped around her and lifted her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she cried with joy, nodding.

"I'm fine! We're all fine, just scared. I'm so happy to see you!" She cried as she hugged him and the other girls started to let hope sink in.

"We're saved?"

"We're saved!" Haruhi called and the girls all stood, crying and yelling, smiles on all of the faces as they started heading towards the walkway.

The police had found three people locked in the attic, but no one else, so when they started seeing girls coming from the back yard they started running out to find out what was going on.

"The police!" One of the women yelled and ran over, hugging the shocked officer. "We really are saved!" She cried and all of the women jumped for joy, except Haruhi who was still laying in Mori's arms crying.

She was rushed into the hospital and examined. She was fine, but was put on a strict order to rest and recuperate for the next week. After this she went to Kyoya, who was just finished getting the stitches in his side.

Mori stepped in before her and looked at Kyoya as he yanked his shirt down over his bandages and sighed. "Find anything?"

"Just this." He said as he stepped into the room and Haruhi stepped in behind him.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya stared at her with wide eyes. He'd already fallen into despair, and seeing her shook him. "Haruhi, are you hurt?" His eyes shifted to worry as his hand reached for her and she smiled, walking over and sitting on the bed before his legs. She leaned against him and sighed.

"Everything's better now." She smiled and Kyoya wrapped his arms around her.

"Is... the baby alright?" Kyoya spoke quietly, his fears showing more than he thought possible and she nodded.

"I saw a doctor before I came here. I'm on strict orders to rest. The baby's fine, still sounds and looks fine. I found out, I'm six weeks along exactly." She sighed and Kyoya nodded, trying to hide the tears he couldn't stop from escaping his eyes. She felt a drop on her nose and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I was so scared! I'm just so happy you're back!" He cried and Haruhi grinned.

"I'm glad I'm back too. Agreed to marry you and before I could say another word I fell asleep!" She giggled and Kyoya nodded, finally laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes, but more followed, making it useless.

Mori couldn't help but smile as he left the room and the rest of the group was standing there, waiting. "Is he alright?" Kaoru finally asked and Mori nodded.

"He's better now, and he's engaged. Haruhi's six weeks pregnant." He watched as the group stilled, stared and jumped for joy before heading into the room one at a time, Save Mori who'd already been there, and the twins, who told the doctor they were one person in two bodies. He just didn't have the will to fight them.

It was the next morning that Kyoya and Haruhi were on a plane to Hawaii. They were both supposed to rest, and it seemed like a good place to do so. "Kyoya, there's something else I found out at the doctors yesterday, but with everything else that happened, and with you being too happy to see me, I thought it should wait til we were alone and calm." She looked up at him, his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his chest.

"What's so important?"

"It's about the baby." She said, raising her eyes up to see his response.

Kyoya looked down to her, afraid again and starting to panic that there was something wrong with the baby when Haruhi giggled and lifted her hand, calming him down.

"There's two of them."

"Two? Twins?"

"Twins." Haruhi smiled and Kyoya looked at her in shock before looking down at her stomach.

"There's two babies in there?" He reached his hand down softly and caressed her abdomen, feeling his heart flutter.

"Yep, There's two babies in there. They're identical, not fraternal."

"I'm not naming them after Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya said flatly and Haruhi laughed.

"Not even close! Well, I'll admit, the thought did cross my mind. I do have a favor, though."

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, the smile again gracing his face.

"If they're girls, can we name one of them Makoto? And if they're boys, Ryouji."

"I'll agree to that." Kyoya smiled as he hugged her close.

The rest of the crew flew out two days later for a private wedding on the beach.

It was seven months later, two weeks early, that Haruhi gave birth to twin boys.

Ryouji and Ritsu.

They were raised with a bit of help from their uncles, Hikaru and Kaoru, and because of the previous experience and understanding the troubles with twins, they were happy and loving. Kyoya and Haruhi were often asked about their wedding, but the story always began eight days beforehand.

When Kyoya asked Haruhi for her hand.

**The end**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story! Please review and let me know what you think about the story, or if you have something you didn't like as much, let me know! I love constructive criticism! **

**And in case anyone else was wondering, My beta didn't know, the names Haruhi chose were her parents' names.**

**Later, all!**

**Jasminflower**

**松たいしょ**


End file.
